Commiting a crime
by Rac4hel414
Summary: When Gabriella is accused of a crime she didn't commit, Troy, the police officer, has to be with her all of the time. They know that because of their position, a relationship is wrong, but will they break the rules?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella sniffed. She didn't want to be here. She didn't belong here. And she didn't deserve to be here. She was in a prison cell for being accused of murdering her own mother. She knew it happened but she had never broken the rules. She was crying because she was scared. Scared about her son, Zack. He had been the result of her being raped when she was sixteen but she loved him to bits.

The door opened but she didn't look up, just kept on staring at the reddening sky. 'Are you okay?' A soft voice asked.

Gabriella shook her head, hugging her knees to her chest.

The door closed and footprints got closer. 'Do you need anything?'

Gabriella looked up at the police officer standing in her cell. He was really good looking with a mop of brown-blonde hair but Gabriella hardly noticed. 'I need my medication.' She whispered through tears.

The officer sat on the bed. 'Why do you need medication?'

Gabriella noticed that his badge said 'Troy Bolton'. 'I have cancer. And I need to make sure my Zack's okay. Even if I'm stuck in here, I need to know he's okay.'

'Ms. Montez,' Troy started softly. 'I don't believe you did this but it's just procedure. Who's Zack?'

'He's my son. He's staying at his godparents'.'

'Do you need any medication tonight?' Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

'Well, tomorrow, what will happen is this: you'll be able to go home but I, being the officer in charge of this case, will have to stay with you and keep an eye on you. It's just standard procedure.' Troy explained.

Gabriella nodded, turning her gaze back to the window.

'Would you like to call your son?' Troy offered.

Gabriella looked at Troy and shook her head. 'I need to tell him in person and it would be too hard knowing I was here and he was there.'

'You can see him tomorrow, I promise. And I'll find who did it.' Troy assured her.

'Why are you so sure I didn't do it?' Gabriella questioned, looking at him an resting her cheek on her knee.

'I've seen lots of cases in the two years I've worked here. I know what criminals are like. For one thing, I've never seen a criminal who cries the second they step foot in here and I've never seen a criminal do worried about their children.'

Gabriella laughed slightly and let her feet touch the floor and she ran a hand over her face. 'I really shouldn't be laughing right now.'

'Hey, keep smiling and I promise you'll be fine.' Troy stood up and turned around to face Gabriella. 'And don't worry about Zack. I called his godparents a few minutes ago and Mrs. Danforth said he was awake for twent seven minutes asking about his Mummy before he fell asleep.' He smiled and left the room.

Gabriella opened the door and stepped inside, closely followed by Troy who carried a small suitcase and a duffel bag. She slipped her shoes off and closed the door once Troy was inside. 'Just leave your shoes by mine and I'll show you to the spare room.'

Troy nodded. He followed her instructions and started up the stairs behind Gabriella. She walked down the hall and opened the door. 'Thanks. Usually, my clients make me sleep on the couch.'

Gabriella smiled weakly. 'I'd make my son sleep on the couch. I'm not that cruel and I do want to be signed off as innocent.' She grinned as he placed his bags on the floor.

Troy turned around to face her. 'You'd be signed innocent anyway. So, when do I get to meet Zack?'

Gabriella leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. 'Taylor and Chad are coming around for lunch so, in about twenty minutes.' She turned and walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom. She opened the cupboard and slipped two pills into her mouth. She walked back out and walked straight into Troy.

He saw she was going to fall and he wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled up at Troy. 'Fine. Do you want something to drink? And you can let go of my waist now.'

Troy blushed, released his hands and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Can I just have a cup of coffee?'

Gabriella headed back downstairs. 'We don't have coffee. My Mum banned it from the house after my first cup.' She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

Troy leaned against the counter, folding his arms and one leg over the other casually. 'Why?'

'It was like having a kangaroo in the house.' Gabriella laughed.

'So you get hyper off coffee?' Troy smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'Don't tell me you're one of the people who drink coffee for the caffeine in the morning?'

Troy held his hand up. 'Guilty.'

Suddenly, the front door opened. 'Mummy!'

Gabriella turned and knelt down with her arms wide open. 'Oh, sweetheart!' She squeezed him tightly, burying her head into his shoulder.

Zack started to squirm and she pulled back and ruffled his hair, crying. 'Mummy, you're crying.'

Gabriella smiled at him and stroked his cheek. 'I know. But, Mummy's just being silly.' She stood up and rested him on her hip. 'Where's Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad?'

'Chad Danforth is in the house!' A voice shouted.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked up to see her friend who was like a brother, Chad. He had a wild afro and had dark skin but he was sweet. 'Chad, shut up and give me some love.'

Chad grinned and hugged her, not squashing Zack. He pulled back and noticed Troy. 'Who're you?'

A dark skinned woman walked in, Taylor, and whacked him over the head. 'Don't be rude.'

Troy laughed. 'Don't worry. I'm Troy Bolton. I'm the officer in charge of Gabriella's case. I've just got to stay here a while until the court hearing in a month.'

Taylor shot a Gabriella a look and mouthed. 'He's cute.'

'Oh, don't start.' Gabriella said out loud but quickly covered her mouth.

Troy raised his eyebrows. 'What are you talking about?'

Gabriella shook her head. 'Nothing. Nevermind.' She looked at Zack when he poked her arm. 'Hey, mister, what did I tell you about poking me?'

Zack smiled innocently but looked at Troy. 'Who's he?'

'I'm Troy. I'll be staying here for a while to make sure your Mummy's okay.' Troy said, ruffling Zack's hair like Gabriella did.

'Are you and Mummy going to get married?' Zack asked innocently.

Gabriella blushed. 'No. Now, go and watch some TV. I'll make some dinner.' She placed Zack on the floor and he toddled off with Chad following. 'Go an make sure Chad sits on the couch and not the coffee table.

Taylor smiled. 'Come on. You've got to love him.'

'I love him. Just not when he breaks my coffee table.' Gabriella smiled and Taylor left her alone with Troy.

'Chad seems cool.' Troy stated.

'He's a bit weird. And he still owes me a coffee table. But, he's like my brother and I love him.' Gabriella replied, grabbing some stuff out of the fridge to make some sandwiches.

Troy chuckled. 'Zack seems really protective of you.' He said seriously.

Gabriella sighed deeply, buttering some bread. 'It comes with the territory I guess. He's been the only guy in this house since he was born and he has always been the one I found comfort out of.'

Troy smiled. 'You know, I will find who did that to your Mum.'

Gabriella nodded as she added the fillings. 'It's just hard. One second having the perfect life and then the next being accused of murdering my own mother. Who does that?'

'People do. It's happened a lot.'

Gabriella cut some sandwiches into small pieces and put it to the side. 'I've got to ask this, do you want me to call you Mr. Bolton or Troy?'

Troy smiled at her innocence. 'Troy when we're here. Mr. Bolton in HQ.'

Gabriella handed two plates of cheese sandwiches to Troy. 'Can you give those to Taylor and Chad?'

'Sure.' Troy took the plates and walked into the lounge.

Gabriella took the other three plates and followed. She handed one to Troy who sat down on the spare couch. She, then, handed the plate with small sandwiches to Zack who was sat on the floor. He immediately started to gobble them down. 'Careful, Zack.' She warned as she sat next to Troy.

'Sorry, Mummy.' He said through mouthfuls of food.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'Sorry, Troy, he usually has manners.' She gently nudged him in the back with her foot.

Troy chuckled. 'He's eating sandwiches. Let him be. I've met worse kids. Much, much worse.'

'How? What did they do?' Chad asked eagerly.

Taylor threw a piece of cheese at him. 'Don't ask that.'

'That could've gone into my afro.' Chad warned eating the cheese which made Gabriella gag.

'Well, it didn't.' Taylor retorted.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. 'I'm sorry. It's just they love Zack so much and Chad's the closest he has to a Dad.'

'No worries.' Troy said, somewhat jealous of Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Zack, calm down. No running in the house!' Gabriella yelled as her son zoomed past her. 'Did you give him some cake?'

Troy looked taken aback. 'Yes. There was some in the fridge and he asked for some while you were down the shops.'

'That explains it. He gets hyper off cake.' Gabriella said, flopping down on the couch.

Troy sat next to her. 'What about coffee?'

Gabriella looked up at him. 'What?'

'Does he get hyper off coffee?'

'He's three. He doesn't know what coffee is.' Gabriella turned the TV on and flicked through the channels.

Troy started hooting like a chimpanzee.

Gabriella looked at him. 'What are you doing?'

'Please put the game on.' Troy begged.

'No way.' Gabriella said. 'My house. My TV. My choice.'

'You're being mean.' Troy whined.

'It's the first thing they teach you in Mum school.' Gabriella giggled.

Troy took his opportunity and pinned her back against the couch, him lying on top. 'Well, Ms. Montez, are you going to let me watch the game.'

Gabriella pretended to think. 'Nope. Not gonna happen.'

'Are you sure?' Troy asked, leaning closer.

Gabriella smiled, clutching the remote. 'Positive.'

'We'll have to see about that.' Troy started tickling her stomach and laughed when Gabriella shrieked.

'Troy...I can't...breathe.' Gabriella gasped, squirming underneath Troy.

'Give me the remote.' Troy ordered, grinning.

'Fine.' Gabriella dropped the remote on the floor and Gabriella caught her breath. She opened her eyes and saw Troy still there. 'I gave you the remote.'

Troy smiled. 'I know.'

'Then what are you doing?' Gabriella quizzed.

Troy thought for a moment. What was he doing? She was his client and she could be written off as guilty if people found out how he felt. He took the chance. She could be trusted. He leaned down and kissed her, squeezing her waist tightly.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She breathed deeply when he pulled back. 'What was that?'

'Well I-' Troy started.

'Mummy, why is uncle Troy on top of you?' Zack asked.

Troy was surprised and fell off of the couch. 'Ow.' He groaned.

Gabriella sat up, pulling Zack onto her lap and burst out laughing. 'Mummy and Troy were just having a little game.'

Troy sat on his knees and smiled at Gabriella and Zack. 'Do you like basketball?'

Gabriella groaned as Zack leapt off of the couch and started jumping up and down. 'It's the best! But, Mummy only let's me watch it when she goes out with Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad looks after me.'

'Well, do you want to watch it with me?' Troy offered.

'Mummy?' Zack asked hopefully in puppy dog eyes. She looked over his shoulder and saw Troy doing the same expression.

'Fine.' She sighed.

Troy turned the channel over and he sat on the floor with Zack sat in between his legs. 'Can I have a drink?'

'Get it yourself. You may be my officer but you have two legs.' Gabriella pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Troy grumbled and stood up to go to the kitchen. He came back with two glasses and a beaker of water. He handed a glass to Gabriella and the beaker to Zack before sitting back on the floor. 'Happy now?'

'Ecstatic.'

Zack and Troy both yelled in happiness as the Lakers made the winning shot. 'I can't believe they won!' Troy exclaimed, hugging Zack tightly.

Zack pulled back and looked at Gabriella. 'Mummy, can I call Uncle Chad?'

Gabriella smiled and got her cell phone out of her pocket. 'Sure.' She dialled a number and let it ring before giving it to Zack.

'Thank you.' He squealed and ran out of the room.

'No running in the house.' Gabriella yelled.

Troy chuckled and sat next to Gabriella. 'You must really love him.'

'He's the only one I've got to love. Sure I've got Chad and Taylor but, no one to really love.' Gabriella confessed.

'Gabriella, about that kiss, I'm really sorry. I-' Troy started but stopped when he felt Gabriella's soft lips on his.

She pulled back and smiled. 'It's okay. I just wish you would shut and let me speak. We both know it was wrong. But, that just means we can't tell anyone.'

'You mean you liked it?' Troy questioned in confusion.

Gabriella nodded. 'But, we'll just have to be more careful. We can't let Zack catch us.'

Troy agreed. 'So, you want to be my secret girlfriend?'

'Absolutely.' Gabriella whispered.

Troy smiled and was about to kiss her but Zack walked back in. 'Mummy, Auntie Taylor wants to talk to you.' He held her cell phone up to her.

Sh took it from him. 'Sweetie, go and play upstairs for a while and we can go to the park for a bit, okay?'

'Okay.' He toddled off again.

Gabriella shook her head as Troy started to lean over and kiss her neck. 'Troy, stop it.' She hissed as she put the phone to her ear. 'Hello?'

A loud squeal came through the phone and Gabriella held the phone away from her, also trying to prise Troy away from her neck. '_Gabriella! Guess what?_'

'Taylor, calm-' She suddenly gasped when Troy hit her soft spot.

Chad took the phone. '_Gabby, are you okay?_'

Gabriella tried to even her breathing out. 'Yeah. What's up with Taylor?'

'_Well, you're going to be a godmother._'

'Why? No one's...' Gabriella jumped up, causing Troy to slouch and she squealed. 'Is she pregnant?'

'_Yes. I'm going to be a Dad!_' Chad exclaimed.

'Congratulations! Tell Taylor I'm going shopping with her tomorrow. You and Troy can turn your brains to mud with Zack and watch basketball, okay?' Gabriella reasoned and hung up. 'I'm going to be a godmother!'

Troy chuckled slightly but the smile faded.

Gabriella frowned and sat next to him, his arm going around her shoulder. 'What's up?'

'Do you think Zack would like me as a Dad?' Troy asked, stroking Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy. 'Trust me, he already thinks of you as a Dad.'

'How do you know?' Troy quizzed.

'Well, you're the first guy I've brought who he hasn't chased around with a baseball bat and shaving cream.' Gabriella explained.

'Baseball bat and shaving cream?' Troy raised his eyebrows.

'Long story. I'm just happy he likes you as much as I do. Even if it is in a different way.' Gabriella laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy walked into the lounge the next morning wearing just his boxers because it was half past five. He rubbed his eyes tiredly when he saw Gabriella curled up on the couch eating something and watching TV. 'What are you doing up?'

Gabriella shrugged. 'I was hungry. And I'm a pretty light sleeper since I had Zack.'

Troy sat down next to her, wrapping her in his arms. 'What are you eating?'

'Cheese on toast with chocolate spread and marmite.' Gabriella said taking a bite out of it.

Troy stuck his tongue out in disgust. 'How can you eat that?'

'I got cravings for it while I was pregnant and I just got used to it. It's really good.' Gabriella grinned and nodded her head.

Troy pushed the plate away from him. 'I'll take your word for it.'

Gabriella placed the empty plate on the coffee table and leaned back, resting her head on his bare chest. 'Are you going to hang out with Chad today while I go out with Taylor?'

Troy started stroking her hair. 'Well, I have to go to your Mum's house to collect evidence and then I have to give a report about what you've done within the last twenty-four hours.'

Gabriella looked up at him. 'When will you be back?'

'Well, after I've been at the house for about an hour and a half and talked to the chief about what I think, which I will have to lie about, by the way, I should be done by about two. I'll text you when I'm leaving the station anyway.' Troy explained.

Gabriella nodded. 'Will you find him?'

Troy lifted her chin with his finger and thumb, making her look him in the eye. 'I promise, I will.' He whispered before kissing her passionately, pushing her back against the couch so he was on top. He started to unbutton her pyjama top but she pulled his hands away, causing him to pull away from her lips. 'Too fast?'

'Too fast.' Gabriella confirmed. She saw Troy's heartbroken expression. 'I'm sorry, Troy, but it's been a while since Zack and I'm still a bit weary about guys and how they touch me.'

Troy nodded, kissing her sweetly again. 'I'm sorry. I guess I got a little caught up.'

Gabriella touched his chest with her hand. 'You think?'

'A sense of humour.' Troy noted as he kissed Gabriella once again. Gabriella had just wrapped her arms around his neck when a loud cry rang through the house. Troy groaned and pulled back. 'Zack?'

Gabriella smiled. 'Yeah. You can get dressed while I sort him out.'

Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella up with him before wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Your son has really bad timing.'

Gabriella smiled. 'He got it from Chad.' She wriggled from his grasp and walked upstairs. She walked into Zack's room and saw him sitting up, crying. She laid down on the bed next to him, pulling him close. 'What's up, little guy?'

'Nightmare…Daddy…Grandma…' Zack let out between sobs.

Gabriella just held Zack tighter, feeling tears prick her own eyes. 'It scares me sometimes too.' She whispered.

Zack nodded against her chest. 'Can you sing for me?' He asked softly.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled at her son. She wiped his tears away with her thumb as she spoke. 'You haven't asked me to sing in a long while.'

'Please?' Zack asked, along with puppy dog eyes.

Gabriella smiled. 'Any requests?'

Zack settled further into his mother's arms before answering. 'A la nanita.'

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Gabriella looked down and saw Zack fast asleep. She smiled and held her close to him. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep with him.

------------------------------------

Troy quickly showered and pulled some baggy jeans over his boxers and straightened the blue and white striped shirt out. He walked across the hall and opened Zack's door slightly. He smiled when he saw Gabriella holding Zack closely to herself. Troy walked over and softly untangled her arms from her son and picked her up bridal style, heading for the door.

'Uncle Troy, where are you taking Mummy?' A tired voice asked.

Troy smiled and turned around. 'Just to her own bed. Go to sleep, buddy.' He carried Gabriella down the hall and laid her on her own bed. He was about to stand up but her arms were still around his neck. 'Okay, Brie, I know you're awake.'

Gabriella groaned and pulled Troy closer to her. 'Then, stay here.'

Troy smiled. 'But, I have to at least make a start on that report.'

'Start it here.' Gabriella mumbled into his chest.

Troy chuckled and laid next to her. He pulled her close to his chest and felt her shiver under the sheets. 'Are you cold?'

Gabriella nodded. 'Yes.'

Troy gently placed her on the mattress and softly laid on top of her, not putting too much pressure on her. 'How's that?'

Gabriella laughed quietly. 'That's something only a guy would think of.'

'Well, if you don't want to be warm…' He started to sit up.

Gabriella pulled him back down. 'I never said that.' She mumbled into his chest.

Troy chuckled and rested his head next to hers. 'This is so wrong.'

Gabriella nodded. 'I know.' She whispered. 'Do you want to call this off? It could wreck your career.'

Troy looked down at her and pushed some hair out of her face. 'I'm more worried about your case.'

'Troy, what's it like to be loved?' Gabriella asked shyly.

Troy frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'No one loves me like I want to be loved. As in romantically.'

Troy squeezed her tightly and leaned down to her ear. 'I love you.'

Gabriella frowned. 'You what?'

Troy smiled slightly. 'Ever heard of love at first sight?'

Gabriella smiled. 'I've felt it too.' She whispered.

Troy smiled and kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him. 'I'm…glad.' He said between kisses.

He had just moved down to her neck when she spoke in almost a whisper. 'Make love to me.'

Troy pulled back abruptly. 'What? But, what about what you said downstairs?'

'The Zack's Dad didn't love me. He never did. But you do. And you love Zack too.' Gabriella admitted. 'All I wanted was to feel loved.' She said quietly.

Troy leaned closer and held her chin between his thumb and finger, kissing her sweetly. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. 'I'll only do it if you're sure.'

Gabriella thought for a moment before starting to pull his shirt up. 'I'm absolutely positive.' She said quietly, kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Troy walked through the police station clutching a plastic bag. He had been really happy this morning after what happened with Gabriella but that all changed when he had talked with the forensic detectives. Some people had tried to talk to him but he ignored them and swiftly entered his office. He turned his computer on after he sat down and stared at the item in the bag. It was just a wallet. But, it contained an ID card and he had to talk with Gabriella. But, the chief wasn't letting Troy go until he had finished that report.

The wallet was all they had. Whoever had killed Salina Montez must have done something similar before. Troy was brought from his thoughts when the computer loaded. He opened a fresh new word document and started typing.

'Hey, Troy.' A voice caused Troy to look up.

'Guys, go away.' Troy muttered.

Zeke and Jason looked at each other. 'Why?' They asked simultaneously.

'This is important. I found this and I need to talk to Gabriella about it.' Troy said, pushing the bag to the other side of the desk.

Zeke picked it up. 'As if you drop your wallet and forget about it. Hey, the ID card says Mike Jones. Wasn't he charged for something a few years back?'

Troy's head snapped up and took the bag back, examining the card. 'Didn't he get prosecuted for raping a young girl or something and then he escaped?'

Jason nodded. 'Yeah. That was my case. The girl was just seventeen. He was like, thirty.'

'But, that still doesn't explain why he killed Gabriella's…' His voice trailed off before he suddenly stood up, making both Zeke and Jason jump. 'How long ago was this case exactly?'

Jason scratched the back of his head in thought. 'About three years, I think.'

Troy's eyes widened. 'No. It can't be.' He quickly finished the report and saved it to a disk.

'Care to explain?' Zeke asked.

'Gabriella has a son, Zack. He's lovely and is really protective of her.' Troy started.

'What has that got to do with Mike?' Zeke asked in confusion.

'Zack was the result of a rape. Gabriella was raped. But, Zack is three. Gabriella is twenty. Do the maths.' Troy quickly put his jacket on, grabbing the bag and CD on his way to the door.

'You don't think…' Jason left the question hanging in the air.

'I don't know. But, I'm guessing it's a good shot. And I'm not letting anything happen to Gabriella or Zack.' Troy said with determination.

--------------------------------

'I can't believe you guys are pregnant.' Gabriella said as she sifted through a rack of jeans.

'I know. It's so exciting.' Taylor squealed.

'Tay, people are staring.' Gabriella warned.

Taylor shrugged, holding up a tank top. 'You and Troy are pretty close.'

Gabriella froze. She had managed to avoid the subject of Troy all day but, now Taylor had brought it up again. 'I guess so.'

'Gabs, you like him.' She grinned at her best friend.

'I can't. He's my officer. Simple as.' She put a pair of jeans back on the rack and looked through the many clothes she picked up for Zack. And in amongst these clothes was a t-shirt she had picked up for Troy.

'If you don't like him, why have you been smiling non-stop all day and why are you buying a shirt?' Taylor smirked as Gabriella blushed.

'Okay, you know me too well. I do like him.' Gabriella sighed.

Taylor smiled triumphantly. 'I knew it.'

'No you didn't. You say that about every guy that comes into my life. I just caved.'

Taylor rolled her eyes. 'Well…'

Gabriella grinned. 'I told you so.' A comfortable silence fell over the two friends as they searched for more clothes. 'Tay, if I tell you something, will you not judge me or tell anyone?'

Taylor suddenly became serious. 'I'm your best friend. You can trust me.'

'You can't tell Chad either because he's a bug mouth.' Gabriella went on.

'I could've told you that. Now what's on your mind?' Taylor asked softly.

'Troy and I are together.' Gabriella whispered.

Taylor's eyes widened. 'What? When? How? Two days! He's you officer.'

Gabriella paid for her clothes and turned back to Taylor. 'Not so loud. We're keeping it on the DL.'

'Why?'

'Taylor! You're smart. He's my officer. It could ruin his career and my case.' Gabriella said sternly.

'Right.' Taylor said quietly as they exited the store.

Suddenly, Gabriella's phone started ringing. She smiled at the caller ID. 'Hi Troy.'

'_Brie, when can you get home?_' Troy's voice was quiet and Gabriella couldn't quite fathom out if he was upset or angry.

'We're just leaving the mall now. What's wrong?' Gabriella asked frantically. 'Is Zack okay? Tell me he's okay.'

Troy chuckled lightly. '_Brie, I'm not even at your house yet. I just really need you to come home. It's really important._'

'Okay, I guess I'll see you soon.' Gabriella said quietly.

'_I love you._' Troy whispered.

'Love you too.' Gabriella hung up the phone. 'That was Troy.'

'I got that. What did he want?' Taylor asked.

'He needs to talk to me. That's all I know.' Gabriella said as she got into her car.

-----------------------------------

Troy burst through the front door of Gabriella's house. He ran into the lounge and collapsed onto the armchair.

'Uncle Troy.' Zack squealed and hugged his leg. 'Where's Mummy?'

Troy caught his breath. 'I hoped she was here. Chad, has she come by here at all?'

Chad shook his head. 'She hasn't been here since she left for the mall with Taylor.'

'Congrats, by the way.' Troy said.

Chad smiled. 'Thanks dude. You don't think that Gabby did that to Salina, right?'

Troy lifted Zack onto his lap and stared at Chad in disbelief. 'Of course not. I mean, I don't even know why she was accused because everything about her suggests that she's innocent. And I can't think that my girlfriend murdered her own mother and I actually need to talk to her about some we found.' Troy carried on, not noticing what he said.

'Whoa! Back up. Rewind. And pause. Did you say girlfriend?' Chad asked incredulously.

Troy felt something hit his chest and found that Zack had fallen asleep. 'Yeah. Brie and I are kind of together.'

'Really? Finally! She hasn't dated anyone since Zack was born.' Chad said as Troy breathed a sigh of relief.

'Don't tell anyone, thought.' Troy warned.

Chad nodded. 'I hope you know that she will probably have told Taylor, though.'

'Can she keep a secret?'

'Troy!' Gabriella's panicky voice rang through the house. She ran into the lounge. 'What's wrong?'

'Chad, could you put Zack to bed and then take Taylor home?' Troy asked.

Chad smiled. 'Sure.' He picked Zack up and went upstairs.'

Troy was about to say something when Taylor marched in pointing a finger at Troy. 'Troy Bolton, if you hurt Gabriella, you will not know what hit you.'

Troy sank lower into the chair. 'Chad was right.'

Gabriella pushed Taylor out of the room and sat on Troy's lap. 'He guessed I told Taylor?'

Troy smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Brie, this is serious. Do you recognise the name Mike Jones?'

Gabriella was silent, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She started to cry, making Troy instantly stroking her hair. She pulled back, not bothering to wipe her tears away. 'I'm sorry, Troy.'

Troy smiled, wiping her tears with his soft thumb. He then held her hands and spoke softly, manoeuvring his head so he gained eye contact. 'Now, when you've calmed down, can you tell me about this Mike Jones? One of my friends, Jason, had him as a case and said that he's not good news.'

Gabriella calmed down and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, wanting protection. 'My Mum wasn't married when she was pregnant. She was still in college. And my Dad got mad and ditched her.'

Troy squeezed her waist encouragingly. 'Go on.'

'Well, there's more to the story. My Dad thought I ruined their relationship so when I was seventeen, he found us and raped me.' Gabriella let out a sob.

'That's how you got Zack.' Troy confirmed.

Gabriella nodded and started fiddling with a lock of his hair. 'And then he killed my Mum.' She whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

Troy sat there, processing the story, rubbing her back. 'Mike's your Dad.'

Gabriella pulled back and nodded. 'He was my Dad. He's not my Dad anymore. He's hurt me too many times to be a Dad.'

Troy suddenly stood up, anger rising in him and Gabriella fell to the floor. 'I'm going to kill him.'

Gabriella picked herself up and grabbed Troy's arm. 'Leave it.' She whispered.

'But, what about everything he's done?' Troy asked, his eyes a dark misty blue that Gabriella had never seen before.

Gabriella took a step closer and touched his cheek. 'I don't want you to get hurt all because of me.'

'But, I…' Troy sighed. It was no use. 'Okay. But, I promise he won't hurt you anymore.'

Gabriella nodded. She embraced him in a hug. 'Thank you.'

Troy pulled back and looked her in the eyes before leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the lips. He pulled back and caressed her cheek with his large, soft hands and replied in a whisper. 'You're welcome.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella turned in her seat. 'Troy, where are you taking us?'

'It is a surprise. I want to treat you guys.' Troy said, resting a hand on Gabriella's knee.

Gabriella turned back around and put her hand over Troy's, intertwining their fingers. 'You don't have to.'

'I want to.' Troy parked the care and turned to face Gabriella. 'Now, close your eyes.'

'Why?' Gabriella glanced between Troy and Zack who was giggling to himself.

'Trust me.' Troy grinned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'I hate surprises though.'

Troy gave her a stern look. 'Zack, do you think Mummy will like her surprise?'

Zack nodded his head eagerly. 'She'll love it.'

Gabriella looked at Troy. 'Does he know?'

Troy smiled. 'Yes. I needed to know if you'll like it. Now, close your eyes.'

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes, relaxing into her seat. She smiled when she felt Troy kiss her. She put her hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss. She whimpered when he pulled back. 'Troy…'

'That wasn't the surprise. Come on, Zack. What do you say we take Mummy inside?' Troy turned in his seat to see Zack hiding his face.

He slowly released his hands and smiled. 'Okay.'

Troy got out of the car and got Zack out, resting him on his hip. He then helped Gabriella out, covering her eyes. 'I've got Zack, don't worry.'

'Troy, where are you taking me?' Gabriella asked as she prised Zack from Troy's grasp.

Troy chuckled, now using both hands. He walked through a door and let go of Gabriella's eyes. 'What do you think?'

Gabriella looked around the ice cream parlour. 'How did you know I like ice cream?'

'I asked Zack.' Troy grinned.

Gabriella smiled at Zack. 'Did you put Troy up to this?'

Zack nodded. 'And Uncle Troy said that maybe one day he will be my new Daddy.'

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Troy. 'Did he now?'

Troy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Shouldn't we order?'

Gabriella smiled. 'Come on, then.' She walked over to the counter and turned to Zack. 'Banana split?'

Zack nodded. 'Yes please.'

'Troy?'

'A chocolate sundae for two please.' He said politely to the waitress as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist.

'Of course. Find a table and I'll bring it over. You are a really cute family, by the way.' The waitress said before turning around to the tubs of ice cream.

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other awkwardly before sitting in a booth by the window. 'So, what made you want to take us out for ice cream?' Gabriella asked, trying to get Zack to sit still.

Troy put his arm around her shoulders. 'I just wanted you to have a little fun. These past years couldn't have been easy.'

'You're right. And only having my- Zack, stop that. And only having my Mum made it kind of lonely.' Gabriella said, while Zack started jumping on her lap.

'Well, you've got me now.' Troy whispered.

Zack had finally calmed down. 'Do you think we should tell him?' Gabriella asked, stroking his hair.

'What do you think? Either way I don't mind.' Troy smiled.

'Zack, we have something to tell you.' Gabriella started. 'Uncle Troy is my boyfriend.'

'Do you mean he's going to be my Daddy?' Zack asked excitedly.

Gabriella smiled and hugged him close to her. 'Maybe.'

'Guys, over here.' Troy called.

Gabriella looked over and saw three guys and two girls and they all headed over. 'Hey Troy.' They all said in unison.

'Guys, I want you to meet my client, Gabriella, and her son, Zack. Gabriella, this is Jason, Ryan, Zeke, Sharpay and Kelsi. Sharpay is Zeke's wife and Ryan's twin sister. And Kelsi is Jason's fiancée.' Troy explained.

Gabriella nodded. 'Hey. Zack, say hello.'

Zack looked up but quickly buried his face into her chest. 'Hello.' His reply was muffled.

'Sorry, he's not used to lots of people.' Gabriella explained. 'Troy, I'm just taking Zack outside. He could probably use some air.'

Troy nodded as she stood up. He groaned and held a finger up as he spoke. 'Don't say a word, Shar.'

Sharpay frowned but spoke anyway. 'Troy, go after her. From what Zeke tells me, she needs comforting right now. And if she doesn't need comforting, she needs protecting.'

Troy looked up at her. 'You know we're together?'

Kelsi nodded. 'But, only because we're your best friends and we can read you like a book.'

'Dude, go after her or she'll think you don't care.' Zeke said, pointing to the door.

Troy nodded. 'Guys, could you like, not tell anyone about us?'

Jason slapped him on the shoulder. 'We guessed that. Now go.'

Troy stood up and ran out of the parlour. He looked around but saw no sign of Gabriella or Zack. He started panicking. What if something happened to her? He couldn't lose her. He started breathing heavy and headed back to his friends. He burst through the door. 'Guys…' He breathed.

'Troy, what happened?' Kelsi asked in concern.

'They're gone.' Troy yelled as he let tears roll down his face.

The five friends glanced at each other. They had known each other since high school and had not once seen Troy cry. He had always hidden his emotions and they realised that Gabriella must be special if she was the first person to ever make Troy Bolton cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sharpay and Zeke came running up to Troy, breathless. Sharpay held onto Zeke, not having the strong heart that Zeke had. 'Troy, no one's seen her. I'm sorry.'

Troy nodded silently. 'Guys, I have to make a call.' He took his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts until he came to Chad's name. It rang and rang. 'Come on, Chad.'

Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other. 'Chad?' They asked in unison.

'Zack's godfather and one of Gabriella's best friends. 'Chad!' Troy screamed as soon as he heard Chad's voice.

'_What?_' Chad asked in a stressed tone.

'What's wrong?' Troy asked.

'_Taylor's got morning sickness. Now, what do you want?_' Chad asked.

'Gabriella's gone. I took her out for ice cream and she took Zack outside for some air but then they were gone. Do you know where she might've gone?' Troy asked desperately.

'_You checked the park?_'

'Sharpay and Zeke just came back. Jason called to say she's not at the library. And Zeke said she didn't go back home.' Troy explained.

'_As soon as Taylor's cleaned up, we'll help. Where are you going next?_' Chad asked.

'The hospital. Hopefully she's not there. But, I'm running out of ideas.' Troy explained as he hung up. 'Guys, get in the car.'

Zeke and Sharpay quickly glanced at each other before quickly hopping into the back of Troy's car. He had swapped his cars over and was now driving his police car. He switched the siren on and started speeding down the road. 'I want you guys to wait out front and if you see two African Americans running up here and the guy has an afro, that's Chad and Taylor. Explain who you are and ask them if they know where she might be. If I haven't come back by then, and they don't have any suggestions, come and find me.' He pulled up outside the hospital.

Zeke nodded. 'Yes, chief.'

'I'm not chief yet.'

'You will be. Now, find out if your girl's in there.' Sharpay smiled.

Troy jumped out of the car and ran through the doors. He got to the desk and got his breath back. 'Is a Gabriella Montez in here?'

The nurse, Nancy, looked up. 'What relation are you to her?'

'I'm her…' His voice trailed off. Officer or boyfriend? He decided to go with the safe option. He looked down at his hand and saw he still had his championship ring on from high school. 'I'm her husband.'

Nancy looked sceptical. 'I didn't see a ring on her hand.'

'She was just getting it resized when I heard she was here.' Troy started slowly.

Nancy sighed. 'Right this way. Is Zack your son?'

'Step-son.' Troy corrected as he followed her into a room and he saw Gabriella lying there with an oxygen mask on and Zack asleep in a chair. Gabriella had a drip in her arm and wires attached to her head. 'What happened?'

Nancy started checking some machines. 'Well, a passer-by found Gabriella lying on the pavement with Zack crying out for help. She was brought here and we found that she had been deprived of a balanced diet. Has she been stressed or nervous?'

'She's been accused of a crime she commit. I think she's pretty stressed.' Troy said quietly, holding Gabriella's hand with his own.

'Well, Mr. Montez, I suggest that you make sure she's relaxed at any one time. We're prescribing her some pills that should prevent her from any oncoming panic attacks.' Nancy explained.

'May I be alone?' Troy asked softly.

'Very well.' Nancy smiled sympathetically and shut the door behind her.

Troy sat down and squeezed Gabriella's hand. 'Brie, come on. You can get through this. Zack needs you. I need you.' Troy placed Gabriella's hand on his cheek and a few tears dropped onto it.

'Uncle Troy?' A quiet voice asked.

Troy looked across and saw Zack was awake. He dropped Gabriella's hand and smiled. 'Come here, little guy.' Troy spread his arms open as Zack slid off the chair and sleepily wandered over to Troy. He picked Zack up and placed him onto his lap.

'Is Mummy going to be alright?' Zack asked, burying his face into Troy's chest.

Troy nodded. 'I made a promise to my friends and to myself that I would always make sure you and your Mummy were safe.'

Zack looked up at Troy. 'Do you love my Mummy?'

Troy smiled and ran his hand through Zack's hair. 'I love your Mummy more than anything else.'

Zack smiled. 'Is it okay if I call you Daddy?'

Troy smiled at his innocence. 'If you want to.'

Zack nodded. 'Thank you, Troy. You made my Mummy happy.'

-----------------------------------

Sharpay and Zeke sighed as they sat down on the bench. 'Do you think he's found her?'

Zeke wrapped his arm around his wife. 'He's been gone for thirty minutes. I'm thinking it's more than likely.'

Sharpay rested her head on his chest. 'Troy's hooked isn't he?'

'Yes. What was the appearance Troy gave us of Chad and Taylor?' Zeke asked.

'African-American and the guy has an afro.' Sharpay recited.

Zeke scanned the area around him. 'Isn't that them?' Zeke pointed to a couple running towards the hospital.

Sharpay looked at Zeke. 'Yes. Come on!' She dragged him up and approached Chad and Taylor.

Zeke got his police badge out and presented it when he was talking. 'Zeke Baylor. Police officer for Albuquerque, New Mexico. Are you Chad and Taylor?'

Chad nodded slightly. 'Troy's friends?'

Sharpay nodded. 'I'm Sharpay, Zeke's wife. We think Gabriella's in the hospital. Troy went on ahead so we don't know if it's Gabriella or Zack.'

Taylor nodded but held a hand to her mouth. 'Excuse me, a second.' She ran behind a bush.

'Is she okay?' Zeke asked with concern.

Chad nodded. 'Morning sickness.'

'Hey, Zeke, if it's okay with Chad, I'll stay with Taylor and you go and find Troy.' Sharpay offered.

Zeke looked at Chad who nodded. 'Okay, babe. Come and find us when Taylor's cleaned up.' He kissed her quickly before dragging Chad away from the bush. 'So, how do you know Gabriella?'

Chad dug his hands into his pockets as they walked through the doors. 'It sounds stupid and corny but we've known each other forever. Gabriella's Mum and my parents were all best friends and then we met Taylor in high school and that's it. What about you?'

Zeke chuckled lightly. 'I've barely said two words to the girl and I'm worried sick over her.'

Chad smiled. 'She has that effect on people.' They approached the desk. 'We're here to see a Gabriella Montez?'

Nancy looked up. 'Relations?'

Chad and Zeke glanced at each other before Chad answered. 'We're her step-brothers.'

Nancy nodded, obviously satisfied and led them to her room. She stopped just outside the room. 'We think that she has basically been deprived of a balanced diet and is overly stressed. I'm telling you out here because the last time I checked, her son and husband were asleep.' She opened the door and walked away.

Zeke and Chad quickly glanced at each other with wide eyes. 'Husband?' They walked in and saw Troy lying softly next to Gabriella, sleeping, hugging a sleeping Zack close to him.

Zeke smiled. 'He said it to make sure they told him information.'

Chad smiled. 'They look so cute. If you take away to mask, the drip, the machines, the annoying beeping sound and basically the entire room.'

Zeke smiled. 'They'll be a real family one day. After this case, Troy will propose and they can finally be together. At last.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Troy groaned as he woke up, smiling at Zack. He quietly stood up, trying not to disturb Zack who was clutching Gabriella. Troy stretched and looked at his watch. 9:00 am. He sighed. His life could not get more complicated. He was having a secret relationship with his client who, at this moment, was unconscious in a hospital and he told the hospital he was her husband!

'Mr. Montez?' A voice brought him back to reality.

Troy was a bit confused but then remembered what he told them. 'Yes?'

Nancy looked very serious, holding a clipboard. 'I assume you're aware that Gabriella has breast cancer?'

'She prefers not to talk about it.' Troy said uneasily.

'Does Zack know?'

'Yes.' Troy asked more than stated. He didn't know but he knew Gabriella and he knew she wouldn't keep something this big from Zack.

'We ran some tests yesterday and we have the results. Would you like to tell Zack when he wakes up or do you want him to hear it now?' Nancy questioned.

'I'll tell him. He's a bit upset for his Mum and he needs rest.' Troy replied.

'Well, what we thought was simple balanced diet deprivation and stress appears to be very serious.' Nancy explained.

'How serious?' Troy questioned, sitting on the chair to prevent him from falling.

'It appears that the growth has increased in size, presumably to the stress, and the doctor estimate that she only has a year left.' Nancy smiled sympathetically.

'To live?' Troy asked quietly.

'I'm sorry. I suppose a congratulations is in order.' Nancy smiled slightly.

'What?' Troy finally gained eye contact.

'While testing, we found that she's pregnant. Real early, but she's still pregnant and I assume you're the father?'

Troy nodded. 'How far gone is she?'

Nancy shrugged, unsurely. 'A few days. She wouldn't have known for another month probably.'

Troy nodded. 'Thank you.'

'Just to let you know, we've increased her medication and are subscribing some stronger pills.'

'When do you expect her to wake up?' Troy asked.

Nancy looked at Gabriella and back at Troy. 'With cancer it's very tricky to estimate when the patient will wake up. But, judging from her stats, I'd say maybe late tonight.' She nodded slightly and left the room.

Troy looked over at Zack. He sighed and gently shook him awake. 'Zack? Zack wake up.'

'Daddy?'

Troy smiled at his new name. 'I got something to tell you, buddy.' He scooped Zack into his arms and sat back down again.

Zack snuggled closer. 'What's wrong with Mummy?'

Troy squeezed him ever so slightly but just enough to make sure Zack knew he wouldn't leave them. 'Has Mummy ever told you that she's not very well?'

Zack nodded. 'She said she had best canfer.'

Troy smiled. 'Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this but, she's got worse. And I'm sorry to say this but I know how much you love your Mummy and you have a right to know. The doctor has said that she might only have six months to live.'

'But, she can't die. She's my Mummy she's been through everything. I've got no one else. She can't die.' Zack cried, sobbing into Troy's chest.

Troy felt tears come to his own eyes. 'I know, little guy, but all we can do is hope and pray for her.' Troy pulled back and wiped Zack's tears away. 'You've got to be strong and have faith in her.'

Zack nodded. 'Who will look after me?'

Troy thought for a moment. 'Who would you want to look after you?'

Zack looked over at Gabriella, thinking hard about who she'd want to look after him. His face was an expression of hard concentrating when he suddenly turned back to Troy. 'My Daddy.'

'Me?'

Zack nodded. 'No one else.'

'What about Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor?' Troy asked.

'I want you. You won't leave my Mummy will you?' Zack asked.

'Never.' He whispered. 'I love her too damn much to leave her.'

A machine started beating and Troy looked over to see her eyes open. 'Mummy?' Zack asked.

Troy jumped up, resting Zack on his hip. 'Brie? I'll be right back, I promise.' Troy stuck his head out of the door and came back in with Nancy.

Nancy smiled. 'I didn't expect to see you awake for a while. Now, Gabriella, what I'm about to tell you is a bit upsetting.'

Gabriella nodded weakly.

'Now, Troy, have you told Zack?' Nancy asked.

Troy nodded as Zack climbed onto Gabriella's bed and hugged her tightly.

'Well, we did some tests and the growth has, well, it's ironic but it's grown. The doctor estimates that you only have a year left. I'm sorry. But, I have to congratulate you. You're going to be a Mum again.' Nancy explained.

'What?' Gabriella managed, a bit muffled from the oxygen mask.

'You're extremely early, only a few days, but the doctors picked it up.' Nancy smiled and left the room.

Troy sat on the edge of the bed and held Gabriella's hand. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired. But, better knowing you guys are here.' Gabriella smiled. 'I'm going to die.' She whispered, Nancy's words finally sinking in.

Troy smiled. 'I'll be with you all of the way. And Zack will, right buddy?'

Zack nodded. 'I'll always love you Mummy, no matter where you are.'

'I'll love you too.' Gabriella brought Zack closer to her as best she could and looked at Troy. 'Both of you.'

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. 'I think I'm going to go home and get us both changed. Do you want me to tell Chad and Taylor for you?'

Gabriella nodded as he picked Zack up and walked to the door. 'Oh, and Troy?'

'Yes?'

'You want to be a Dad, right?' Gabriella asked, rubbing her flat stomach.

Troy smiled and indicated Zack. 'This one's already branded me.'

'He's my Daddy now.' Zack said proudly.

Gabriella smiled at her son. 'I'll see you soon.'

------------------------------

'Zack, come on. Do you want your Mummy to die because you smell?' Troy asked sternly.

Zack pouted. 'But, I don't like baths.'

Troy finished rinsing Zack's brown hair and sat back, hanging his hands over the edge of the tub. 'What does Mummy do to make you have a bath?'

Zack shrugged. 'But, she's my Mummy.'

Troy pulled the plug. 'I know that.' He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Zack as he dried him. 'You know I'll always be here for you.'

Zack nodded. 'Will you look after my baby sister too?'

Troy smiled as he pulled a clean t-shirt over Zack's head. 'What makes you so sure you're going to have a sister?'

'I told Mummy I wanted a sister so she'll give me one.' Zack said innocently as he stepped into some jeans.

Troy smiled and pulled Zack onto his lap. 'Zack, you can't choose if you get a brother or sister.'

'But, Mummy said she'd get me everything I wanted.'

'Some things are left to nature.' Troy said wisely. 'Let's go and tell Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor, yeah?'

'Okay.' Zack raced out of the bathroom and downstairs.

When Troy reached the bottom of the stairs, Zack already had his sneakers and jacket on. 'You like visiting them don't you?' He got his own sneakers and jacket on.

Zack nodded. 'Chad is so cool. I always thought of him as my Dad but I found someone else for that.'

Troy held Zack's hand as he locked the house. 'It means a lot to me, Zack.' They crossed the street on knocked on Chad's and Taylor's house. Chad answered the door. 'Hey, dude.'

Chad opened the door further. 'Hey, guys. Taylor will be down in a sec. She's in the bathroom.'

'Shouldn't you be helping her?' Troy raised his eyebrows.

'Mood swings. She told me I was annoying, self-centred and that she hates me for doing that to her.' Chad closed the door and went into the lounge. 'Anyway, enough about my wife, how's Gabby?'

'Well, they did some tests yesterday and it's not balanced diet deprivation and stress. The lump has got bigger.' Troy explained, hugging Zack close to him.

'What does that mean?' Chad asked, for once in his life, seriously.

'They reckon she only has a year to live.' Troy said quietly.

'Oh my gosh. Is she okay?'

Troy laughed quietly. 'She's conscious and her same motherly self. But, there's one more thing that's better than the others.'

'What's that?' Chad asked.

'Zack? Do you want to tell?' Troy offered.

Zack nodded eagerly. 'I'm a big brother.'

'Wait, is she pregnant?' Chad asked in disbelief. 'Have you guys done that already?'

'It was spur of the moment.' Troy defended. 'And anyway, this one has already branded me as a Dad.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Mummy?' Zack asked as he entered the room.

'Be quiet, she's sleeping.' Troy warned as he closed the door.

'No, she's not.' Gabriella mumbled, opening her eyes.

Troy smiled as he sat on the bed with Zack on his lap. 'You don't have your mask on anymore.'

Gabriella nodded as she sat up slightly. 'They said that my oxygen intake was better. Can I have a hug?' She opened her arms.

Troy smiled. 'Go on buddy.'

'I meant both of you.' Gabriella pulled her son and boyfriend into her arms. 'I just want you to know I love you.'

'I love you too.' Zack said against her chest.

'What? No love from you?' Gabriella teased Troy.

Troy smiled and squeezed Gabriella's shoulders, resting his free hand on her stomach. 'I think I showed you I love you.' He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

'Guys, let's keep it PG.' Chad said, entering the room.

Troy pulled back and smiled at Chad and Taylor. 'Hi guys.'

'How are you feeling?' Taylor asked.

'Tired but, I think I'll be okay.' Gabriella smiled at Troy.

'Congratulations by the way.' Chad said.

Gabriella smiled. 'Thanks. Guys, I need your opinion on something, okay? The doctor said that they could operate to get the growth out but, there's a chance that it won't be successful.'

'You mean you'll die.' Troy whispered.

'And even if I do pull through, I'll lose the baby.' Gabriella explained.

How long have you got to make the decision?' Chad asked.

Gabriella took Troy's wrist and looked at his watch. 'About four hours.'

'Well, let's think of all the pros and cons of each way and then see what we think.' Taylor suggested.

Gabriella shook her head. 'I want your opinion now. And I want you to think of Zack.'

'He looks tired.' Taylor said, noticing Zack was asleep.

'He spent the whole night sharing a hospital bed with two adults. Of course he's tired.' Troy replied.

'I'm going to have the operation.' Gabriella said finally.

'What? I can't lose you.' Troy said with wide eyes.

'And you won't as long as you look after Zack.' Gabriella stroked his cheek softly. 'I promise.'

Troy nodded. 'But, promise me that this is what you want to do.'

Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks as she choked on a sob. 'Guys, I need to say this so no interruptions, okay? If this doesn't work out, I want you to cry. But, cry for all the memories, not for the loss. Move on, remember me, but don't live in the past. I don't want to look down and see the most important people to me moping around and holding when you should really let go. And Troy?'

Troy looked at her. 'Yes?'

'If you find love in someone else, take it because love doesn't come around everyday.' Gabriella said sternly.

Troy nodded and stroked her hair. 'That'll never happen.'

Gabriella nodded. 'It will. I'll make sure of it.'

------------------------------

Troy and Zeke sat in the waiting room, ironic as it is, waiting for Gabriella to come out of theatre. Troy had told Zack to spend the day with Chad, Taylor and Sharpay. Zeke was reading a newspaper and Troy was just sat there, thinking. Sharpay had tried to make Zeke go with them but Zeke knew that Troy needed comforting.

'How do you think its going?' Troy asked finally.

Zeke put his paper down and sighed. 'I wish I knew, man. She'll be fine.'

Troy nodded. 'I just can't lose her. That's why I need to find Mike.'

'You will. You're the best cop on the force.' Zeke reassured him.

Troy smiled. 'Do you think I'll get chief?'

'Absolutely.'

'Mr. Montez?' A doctor approached them.

Troy and Zeke rose to greet the doctor. 'That's me.' Troy said, putting his hands in his pockets.

'You're probably sick of hearing this but congratulations. Gabriella pulled through, the lump was successfully removed and the foetus is healthy. You may see her in a moment.' The doctor smiled and walked into Gabriella's room.

Troy's mouth was wide open and he turned and hugged Zeke. 'She's okay!' He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. 'Oh my gosh.' He breathed.

Zeke smiled. 'I'm just going to ring Shar to tell everyone else. I'll tell her to bring Zack here, okay?'

Troy nodded. 'Thanks, dude.' Troy walked over and looked through the window. The door opened and the doctor walked out. 'Can I see her?'

The doctor nodded. 'She's sleeping it off and we're keeping her in for the night and the she can probably go home tomorrow. But, she has to rest. Nothing tiring or stressful.'

Troy nodded as he entered the room. He saw her peaceful form lying with a drip in her arm once again. Her face had more colour and she looked brighter and better, as if she was just sleeping. He sat down in the chair and gripped her hand tightly. He leaned down and kissed it gently. He rested his head on her hand and looked at her face.

'Daddy?' A soft voice whispered.

Troy looked to the door and saw Zack. 'Hey Zack.' He hugged the little boy and brought him onto his lap. 'Where's Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor?'

'They said I should probably see Mummy with you first. They said they'll see her later.' Zack said quietly, staring at his mother.

'She's going to be okay, you know. And you're still going to be a big brother. I promise.' Troy whispered.

Zack smiled. 'Will you marry Mummy?'

'One day.' Troy took a deep breath and spoke quietly. 'One day.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabriella had been home about two days now and Troy was caring for her as much as possible, only leaving her when it was absolutely necessary to go to the station. That's where he was now, talking with the chief.

'This is way too stressful for her. We have to cut it. We all know she's innocent.' Troy protested as the chief paced back and fore.

'Troy, you're getting my position once I retire and you've come too far to not follow procedure. I'm sorry that she was in hospital and I know you care about her but we still have to wait three more weeks!' The Chief, Dan, explained.

_Come too far. I think I've gone past that considering I got pregnant!_ Troy yelled in his head. 'But, Dan, if we could just put a search on, we could prosecute Mike, put him in a mental asylum and then Gabriella will be set free of the stress.' _And we can be together._ Troy finished in his mind.

Zeke walked through the doors. 'Troy, Chad's on the phone. He needs to tell you something.'

Troy nodded. 'I need to take this.' He stood up and walked into his own office. He picked up the receiver. 'What's up, Chad?'

'_When can you get home?_' Chad asked.

'As soon as my conference with the chief is over. Why?' He ran a hand over his face.

'_Well, Taylor has morning sickness really bad but I can't leave Gabby's house because she's asleep. I really need you dude._' Chad explained quickly.

'Okay, let me wrap this up and I'll be there as fast as I can.' He hung up the phone and slipped his jacket on. He walked back into Dan's office. 'I've got to go. Please, consider cutting the time?'

'Where are you going?' Dan asked impatiently.

'Gabriella's friend was looking after her but his wife has morning sickness and he can't leave because Gabriella's asleep so it would be like leave Zack alone.' Troy said, picking some files up.

Dan sighed. 'Troy, you have to be professional. Don't give her special treatment.'

Troy rolled his eyes. 'I know, I'm sorry.'

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a start when she heard the door open. She sat up with so much force she fell off of the couch, crying out in pain and held her wrist. She looked up and saw Troy run into the room. 'Troy! What are you doing here?'

Troy knelt beside her and pushed some hair out of her face. 'Chad called and said he had to look after Taylor. So, here I am. What's wrong with your wrist?'

Gabriella sat against the couch and used her free hand to rub her stomach. 'Well, you scared me and I fell off of the couch.'

Troy looked worried. 'Sorry. Let me get some ice for that.'

Gabriella continued to rub her stomach. 'That's your Daddy. He really cares about your brother and I know he cares for you.'

Troy smiled and walked in, placing a bag of ice on her wrist. 'That's right. And I really care about your hot Mummy.'

Gabriella blushed. 'I'm not hot.'

Troy leaned in further, straddling her. 'Yes you are.' He kissed her passionately, gently rubbing her stomach and holding the ice in place.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled. 'My wrist has stopped hurting.' She moved her wrist and it was free from the cold temperature. 'What did the chief say?'

Troy sat on the floor and pulled her onto his lap. 'They're still keeping it at three weeks.'

Gabriella nodded, burying her face in his neck. 'Do they know about baby Bolton?'

Troy lifted her face to look at her. 'Don't you want it to be baby Montez?'

Gabriella shook her head. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach again. 'This baby will always be a Bolton.' She said quietly before kissing him sweetly.

'Mummy, that's sicky.' A tired voice said.

Gabriella pulled back and saw Zack stood there, rubbing his eyes. 'Come here, sweetie.'

'Brie, I'm not sure how much weight my legs can take.' Troy warned.

'Are you saying we're fat?' Gabriella asked as she lifted Zack onto her knee.

Troy held his hands up in defence. 'Not at all.'

'Mummy, is my baby sister in there?' He asked, pointing at her tummy.

Gabriella frowned. 'What makes you think it's a baby sister?' She ran a hand through his dark hair.

'I always wanted a sister.' He said proudly and rubbed her tummy.

'Zack, be gentle. Something might happen if you're too rough.' Troy warned.

'Sorry Daddy.' Zack said, cuddling him.

Troy smiled and squeezed him. 'That's okay. You just need to be less rough when you're around Mummy, okay? Like this.' Troy manoeuvred Zack off of his lap and onto the floor. He, then, raised Gabriella's shirt slightly and kissed her stomach a few times.

Gabriella leaned back on her hands. 'Troy, that tickles.'

Troy lifted his head and smiled broadly. 'Do you want to meet my parents?'

Gabriella was shocked. 'Sure. But, I'm not good with parents.'

'Don't worry, they're cool. Hey, buddy, do you want to meet my Mummy and Daddy?' Troy asked Zack who was playing with a toy car he had found.

'My Grandma and Grandpa?' Zack nodded and toddled off to get changed.

'Now, do I get a kiss?' Troy whispered to Gabriella who was still in Troy's lap.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and replied. 'On what grounds do you deserve one?'

Troy smirked. 'For helping you be a Mum again.' He whispered huskily.

Gabriella hit the back of his head. 'You dirty thing. But, you deserve a kiss for being the best Dad I could wish for Zack.' She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Troy pulled back. 'We have to leave soon. It's quite a while away.' Troy picked Gabriella up as he got to his feet. He placed her on the ground and saw her start to cry. He wrapped her in his arms. 'Hey, baby, what's wrong?'

'What are we going to do after all of this?' Gabriella spoke into his chest.

'We're going to be together. I promise. Brie, look at me.' Gabriella reluctantly looked up. 'I promise.' He kissed her lightly before pulling back. 'Now, where did Zack get to?'

Gabriella wiped her tears and walked to the bottom of the stairs. 'Zackary Steven Montez, get yourself down here now!'

'Ooh, using the full name. Mum got me to finish off broccoli with that one.' Troy slipped his sneakers on.

Zack wandered down the stairs in a clean outfit and stood waiting for them. 'Mummy, hurry up!'

Gabriella smiled and slipped her jacket on and grabbed her bag. 'Come on, then.'

* * *

Troy walked through the door. 'Mum? Dad?' He called into the house. 'Come on in Brie.'

Gabriella followed through with Zack on her hip and smiled. 'Basketball fan?'

'I was captain of the East High Wildcats.' Troy said proudly, hanging their jackets on the hooks.

Gabriella smiled. 'How many games did you win?'

'I won all three championships.' Troy came closer to her.

Zack looked at one of the picture. 'Daddy, you look funny.'

'He hasn't changed that much then.' Gabriella joked.

'Montez, that hurts.' Troy started tickling her.

'Troy…The baby.' Gabriella gasped.

Troy immediately stopped and kneeled down, kissing her stomach. 'Please forgive me?'

'She forgives you, now stand up, son.' A voice said.

Troy stood up and smiled at Jack, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist. 'Hey Dad. Hi Mum. This is Gabriella, my girlfriend, and her son Zack.'

Gabriella looked at him and smiled. 'It's nice to meet you. Zack, say hello.'

'Hi, are you my Grandma and Grandpa?' Zack asked.

Troy stepped in. 'He's gotten into the habit of calling me Daddy.'

Lucille smiled and knelt down to Zack's level. 'I am sweetheart. Do you want to watch some TV?'

Zack nodded. 'Mummy?'

'Don't touch anything.' Gabriella warned as he ran into the lounge.

'Troy, aren't you supposed to be with you client?' Jack asked.

'That's the thing. I am with her right now.' Troy said quietly.

Jack and Lucille glanced at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'You're together? With your client?' Jack questioned carefully.

'That's not the only thing. Ow!' Troy rubbed the back of his calf where Gabriella had just kicked him. She glared at him and he soon got the message. 'I'm moving in with Gabriella.'

'Are you crazy?' Lucille exclaimed. 'This could ruin your career.'

'I don't care. I love Gabriella.' He squeezed her waist protectively.

Jack sighed. 'Have you thought about this?'

'We're way past thinking.' Gabriella muttered under her breath.

'What was that?' Jack asked sternly.

Gabriella jumped slightly. 'N-nothing.'

'Can't you just leave her alone? She's very stressed and the doctors said that she has to be relaxed.' Troy said, pulling Gabriella into his arms, Gabriella buried her face into his chest.

'Doctors? What have doctors got to do with anything?' Lucille asked, concerned.

Gabriella pulled back and wiped her tears, taking a deep breath. 'I had breast cancer. I had the growth removed a few days ago and the doctors said that I could possibly collapse if I'm in stressful situations.'

'Oh, honey.' Lucille exclaimed, hugging her. She pulled back and hit Jack over the head. 'Apologise!'

Jack rubbed the back of his head. 'I'm sorry Gabriella. I just worry about Troy.'

'Me too.' Gabriella wiped her eyes.

'Mummy, why are you crying?' Zack asked from the doorway.

Gabriella smiled. 'I need a hug. Come here.' Gabriella knelt on the ground and pulled Zack close to her.

'Has Daddy upset you? Because if so I'll find shaving cream and a baseball bat.' Zack exclaimed, pulling back.

'No! Troy did not upset me and I do not need a repeat of the Greg incident. That took me ages to clear up!' Gabriella stood up and rested Zack on her hip.

'Shaving cream and a baseball bat? Should I be scared?' Troy asked, ruffling Zack's hair.

'Only if you hurt Mummy.' Zack said sternly.

'That's not going to happen.' Troy said, kissing Gabriella's forehead.

Gabriella smiled and turned to Jack and Lucille. 'So are you guys okay?'

Jack nodded. 'Just be careful.'

Gabriella smiled. 'We will.'

* * *

Gabriella looked down at Zack who was in her arms. They had all had dinner and were now watching TV. 'Troy, I think we should go. This one's falling asleep.'

'Well, why don't we stay the night? You packed some clothes for Zack in the trunk of my car, right? And you can sleep in some of my clothes.' Troy offered.

Gabriella looked sceptical. 'I don't know, Troy.'

'Please?'

Gabriella shook her head and looked at Jack and Lucille. 'As long as it's okay with you guys, I don't want to intrude.'

'Nonsense. Troy, show her where the guest room is for Zack. I assume you guys can share?' Lucille asked.

Troy nodded and took Zack from Gabriella. She followed him up the stairs. 'Don't say that we're past sharing because I know.'

Gabriella held her hands up. 'Whatever.' She followed Troy into the guest room and tucked Zack in. 'Good night sweetie.' She kissed his head and Troy pulled her out of the room. 'Where are you taking me?'

'My room.' Troy stated simply, taking her to a room across the hall. 'Here we go. Now, come here.' He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, while resting one hand on her stomach and running the other through her hair.

Gabriella moaned quietly when he started to kiss her neck. 'Troy…Troy, I'm tired.'

Troy smiled at her. 'Okay. One second.' He rummaged through some drawers and brought out his old basketball jersey and shorts. He put them on the bed and turned to Gabriella who hugged him. 'What's that for?'

'Everything.' Gabriella whispered.

Troy smiled and slowly lifted her shirt over her head and replacing it with his jersey. 'It suits you.'

Gabriella dropped her jeans to the floor and Troy helped her into the shorts. 'Troy, could you bring my bag up from downstairs?'

Troy nodded. 'Fine. Make yourself comfortable.' He left the room.

Gabriella brought a hand full of the jersey up to her nose and smiled. It smelt just like Troy. She climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers, closing her eyes in contentment. She felt two arms around her waist and rested on her stomach. 'Hi Troy.' She got her bag and removed her book, starting to read.

'Brie, I thought you were tired?' He started kissing up her arm to her neck.

'I am. Do you know how distracting that is?' Gabriella scolded.

Instead of replying, Troy simply kissed Gabriella. He pulled back and looked deeply into Gabriella's eyes. 'You need rest for baby Bolton.'

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes the next morning but frowned when she realised she was the only one in the bed. She sat up and stretched. Then, she knew where Troy was. She heard the bouncing of a basketball as she looked out of the balcony doors. She saw Troy, Jack and Zack playing. She guessed Zack was on Jack's team and Troy was by himself.

She quickly changed back into her clothes and walked outside. 'The famous Troy Bolton getting beat by a three year old.' She called.

Troy looked over to her and smiled, running over. 'He's got some talent. Chad?'

'How'd you guess?' Gabriella joked, kissing him on the lips.

Troy put a hand on her tummy and whispered. 'Why don't you want them to know?'

'They don't like us being together. What would they say if they found out I'm already pregnant?' Gabriella whispered back.

'Good point.'

Jack walked over with Zack. 'So, when's it due?' He grinned.

Troy faked confusion. 'What?'

'Troy, don't play dumb. Gabriella's pregnant, isn't she?'

'How did you…'

'You've got your hand on her stomach.' Jack pointed out.

Troy removed his hand. 'Right. I really need to stop doing that. Are you mad?'

Jack shook his head. 'Well, I am that it's with your client but, I've been waiting twenty-two years for my only son to bring a girl home and I find out I'm going to be a grandfather. How could I be mad? Come here, Gabriella.' Jack opened his arms.

Gabriella hugged him but pulled back quickly to wipe her tears. 'You made me cry. Stupid hormones.' She turned to Troy. 'You did this to me!'

Troy looked to Jack for help. 'It's only the beginning. Wait until she goes into labour.' Was all Jack said.

Gabriella cried into Troy's chest. 'Troy, my Mum isn't here to help me this time.'

Troy pulled back and cupped her face. 'No, but I am. I won't leave you, I promise.' He went to kiss her forehead but she leaned up so he got her lips instead.

She pulled back when she felt a tug on her jeans. She picked Zack up. 'What's wrong?'

'Mummy, I'm hungry.' Zack said innocently.

'Has he had breakfast?' She asked Troy.

Troy nodded. 'He had toast and eggs.'

'That's quite a lot, mister. Let's see if Daddy has some crisps you can have. Come on.' Gabriella walked into the house.

Troy was about to follow but Jack caught his shoulder. 'Troy, I just want to say one thing.'

'I know, I know. We've got to be careful.' Troy said glumly.

'Well, yes, but you're smart and you knew that. I just want to say I'm proud of you.' Jack said sincerely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Mum, me and Gabriella have something to tell you. We weren't going to tell you but Dad kind of guessed.' Troy said as he stood in front of his parents with Gabriella and Zack either side of him.

Lucille frowned at Jack. 'What's this about?'

'Just listen.' Jack advised, indicating Troy.

'I'm pregnant.' Gabriella started unsurely. 'With Troy.'

Lucille sat there looking at them for a while before squealing, jumping up and hugging Troy tightly. 'My baby boy is finally settling down.'

'Mum…can't…breathe.' Troy gasped.

'Lucille, I actually want someone to help me.' Gabriella smiled.

Lucille let go. 'I'm a Grandmother! I've got to call Andie!' She ran out of the room.

'Hey, Troy, can you take Zack to the car please? I'll be out on a minute.' Gabriella said.

Troy nodded, kissing her quickly and carrying Zack outside.

Gabriella turned to Jack. 'Jack? I'd just like to say thank you. Zack has never had a real Dad or a Grandfather and I can tell you made him really happy today.'

Jack smiled and hugged her. 'I haven't seen Troy this happy in years.'

Gabriella blushed and pulled back, hearing a car horn. 'I think your son wants to leave, now.'

Jack shrugged. 'It could be your son.'

'Good point. I'll see you later.' Gabriella said, walking down the drive.

'You better.' Jack called, waving.

Gabriella slid into the car and smiled at Troy. 'Come on, then. Let's go. You alright sweetie?' She turned to looked at Zack.

Zack nodded. 'When we get home, can I go and see Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad?'

'Of course. I think Troy wants to go and see some of his friends, right?' Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. 'Just Zeke and Jason. Sharpay and Kelsi will most likely be there too.'

Gabriella nodded. 'That's fine.' Gabriella put her hand to her mouth. 'Troy, pull over.' As soon as Troy stopped the car, she opened to door and leapt out. As soon as she was out of the car…she threw up.

Troy turned to Zack. 'Buddy, stay in the car.' He opened the door and went round to Gabriella. He held her hair back until she was done. 'It's okay, sweetie, I'm here.'

Gabriella straightened up and turned around to face Troy. 'Thanks.'

'Here. Have some.' He went to the glove compartment of the car and gave her a bottle of water.

She took a big mouthful. 'Thanks, Troy.'

'Stop saying that. I don't mind.' He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Gabriella pulled back. 'Hold on.' She turned around and was sick all over again.

Troy held her hair back again and rubbed her back. 'Come on, Brie. I'm here.'

Gabriella smiled and took another sip of water. 'I'm hungry. Let's go home.' She went over to the car and got in.

Troy got in the opposite side. 'We could go to a restaurant if you want?' Troy offered as he started the car.

'Believe me, they won't sell the food I want.' Gabriella said, folding her arms.

'Why? What are you craving?' Troy asked carefully, changing gear.

'Well, roast pork, chocolate syrup and cheese.' Gabriella said matter of factly.

Troy started choking on the air he had just taken in. 'I'm glad I don't have to go through that.'

Gabriella giggled. 'You don't have to go through poking and labour and it sounds nice!'

'It sounds disgusting!' Troy exclaimed.

'Whatever.' Gabriella muttered, stepping out of the car once it had stopped.

Troy shook his head and smiled, opening Zack's door. 'Are you coming, little guy?'

Zack unbuckled his seat belt and yawned. 'Daddy, is Mummy okay? She was sick a while back.'

Troy smiled, resting one hand on the door. 'She's fine. It's your baby brother or sister that's causing her that.'

Zack smiled. 'It will be a baby sister.' He held his arms up for Troy to pick him up.

Troy obliged and shut the door, locking the car. 'We'll have to see because you can't choose if it's a boy or a girl.'

'Why not?' Zack asked.

Troy struggled what to say. This kid was three, for god's sake! 'Ask your Mum.' He put Zack on the floor and he ran off to find Gabriella. Troy smiled. _She'll have some fun answering that question. _He walked off in search of them. He found them in the kitchen.

'Mummy, how did you and Daddy get the baby in your tummy?' Zack asked, tugging at her jeans.

Gabriella choked on the water she had just taken a sip of. She looked at her son. 'Zack, why do you want to know?' She had been planning to wait a few years for this talk.

'Daddy told me to ask you.'

Gabriella raised her eye brows at Troy. 'Did he, now? Zack, go and play upstairs, honey. I'll call you down for dinner.'

Zack nodded. 'Okay, Mummy.' He ran up the stairs.

'No running in the…What's the point?' Gabriella muttered. She heard Troy stifling a laugh and she leaned back on the counter, looking at him. 'I hate you.'

Troy pinned her firmly against the counter. 'Love you too.' He kissed her fervently, resting one hand on the side of her neck. Gabriella giggled when Troy brushed his hand over her stomach. 'Ticklish?'

Gabriella bit her lip to stifle her giggle and shook her head.

Troy chuckled, pulling her closer, if possible, to his body. 'I'll have to bare that in mind.' He started to kiss her again.

His mouth slowly moved across her jaw line and down her neck. 'Troy, I've got to start dinner.'

Troy pulled back and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 'A little longer?'

'Troy, do you want…' Gabriella stopped when the door slammed open. She looked up and gasped, pushing Troy away. 'What are you doing here?'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, next chapter. Find out who came through the door. I promise chapters will get better as soon as I finish my stupid science case study! Referencing is so hard!**

* * *

Chapter 12

'Coming back for what's rightfully mine.' The guy snarled.

Troy finally looked towards the door. 'Brie, who's this?' He saw a guy with features that seemed familiar/

Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks and she faced Troy. 'Remember that story I told you that day when we did that thing in the morning?' She moved her head slightly towards her stomach.

'That thing.' Troy said, catching on. 'Wait, that means that he's…' Troy looked properly at the guy properly. Finally placing where he'd seen the features before.

He was Mike Jones.

'Come here!' He yelled.

Gabriella slowly stepped forward. 'I'll do anything you want. Just leave Troy and Zack alone.'

'Why? Who's Troy?' Mike questioned.

Gabriella glanced at Troy. 'He's Troy. But, just take me and leave Troy and Zack alone and I'll do anything you want.'

Mike glared at Troy. 'Get in the car.'

Gabriella nodded. 'Troy, could you say goodbye to Zack for me? Tell him I love him?' She asked quietly, starting to cry.

Troy quickly ran forward. 'Brie, of course I'll tell him. And just so you know, I love you and Zack.'

Gabriella nodded. 'I've got to go.' She followed Mike out of the door and it slammed closed.

Troy stared at the closed door. What had he done? He didn't even try to stop him! He kicked the wall in frustration and held his foot. 'Shit!' He leaned against the wall, letting the recent events sink in.

'Daddy, where's mummy?' A voice asked.

Troy looked up and saw Zack on the stairs. He mentally groaned, not knowing what to say. He sighed and climbed the stairs until he reached Zack. He sat down and brought Zack onto his lap. 'Zack, has your mum told you anything about your real daddy?'

Zack shook his head. 'When I asked, she said she didn't like to talk about it.'

Troy nodded. 'Well, your daddy is a very mean man and I'm going to lock him up in jail. Now, your mummy was very brave and she persuaded your daddy to leave you and I and to take her instead.'

Zack frowned. 'She left?'

Troy nodded. 'She told me to tell you that she loves you very much.'

Zack started to cry. 'But, will she be okay?'

Troy shook his head and spoke in a whisper. 'I don't know.'

* * *

Gabriella put a hand over her cheek where Mike had just slapped her. 'You little whore!'

She straightened up. 'What? What did I do?'

Mike threw her into the back of his car. 'You ruined my life.' He slammed the door.

'I know how you feel.' She muttered.

Mike jumped into the car and revved the engine. 'We're going to take a little ride.'

Gabriella tucked her legs under herself. 'What do you want?'

Mike laughed. 'You'll see.'

After a torturous ride of sharp bends and turns, Mike came to a stop. 'We're here.'

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw a run down shack in the middle of the forest. 'Where are we?'

Mike got out of the car and dragged her out to. 'A little place I like to call home.'

* * *

Troy cradled Zack in his arms, drinking his coffee at the station. 'Guys, have you got anything?'

Jason handed Troy a piece of paper. 'The last reported sighting was in that old forest. The witness said he went to that old shackles shack.'

'The one that's supposed to be haunted?' Zeke asked.

Jason nodded.

Troy stood up and rested Zack on his hip. 'Buddy, id it okay if you stay with Auntie Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi?'

Zack sniffed. 'Where's mummy?'

Troy squeezed Zack tighter as he buried his face in Troy's chest. 'I promise I'll find her but when I go to find her, you can't come with me.'

Zack pulled back. 'But why?'

'I wish I could bring you along but, I'd never forgive myself if I lost you. So, please? Just for today.'

Zack nodded. 'Okay. Can you tell mummy I miss her?'

Troy smiled. 'Okay. Come on. Guys, grab my uniform and _things_.'

Zeke nodded. As soon as Troy was out of the door he grabbed Troy's uniform, guns and handcuffs. 'He's a good dad isn't he?'

Jason nodded and zipped his bullet proof jacket up. 'He really cares about her.'

'Well, duh!' Zeke exclaimed, picking up some files. 'He's risking his job and is going after some maniac just to make sure she and Zack are safe.' He followed Jason out of the station.

They slid into Troy's car and he started the engine. 'Zeke, where's Shar?'

'Jase's.' Zeke replied.

Troy shrugged and pulled out into the road. 'Whatever, dude.'

After a short ride, they pulled up outside of Jason's house. 'Troy?' Jason asked.

Troy had his hands rested on the steering wheel. 'Guys, I need to tell you something. Even you, Zack. When I find Mike, because I will, I'll find him as Gabriella's boyfriend. Not as Troy Bolton, police officer.'

Zeke and Jason glanced at each other. 'We wanted you to say that. What do you say, Zack?'

Zack stood up in his seat and hugged Troy's arm. 'Daddy's the bravest and I'm glad he's marrying mummy.'

Troy lifted his head and smiled at Zack. 'Thanks, little guy.' Troy picked Zack up and got out of the car.

Jason was already up the garden path, heading towards his house. He opened the door and stepped inside. 'Honey?'

Kelsi walked into the hallway with Sharpay. 'Hey, Jase. What's up? I thought there was an emergency?'

'That's it.' Troy spoke up. 'It's about Gabriella.'

Sharpay and Kelsi quickly glanced at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, not a significant author's note but I'm just going to say that there will only be a few more chapters :'( and there will be a few polls at the end of chapters now**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot, Zack and Mike Jones. **

* * *

Chapter 13

'Wait, so he just took her?' Sharpay asked.

Troy sighed. 'Yes, Shar and I need the guys to help. You and Kels need to look after Zack.'

'I have one question.' Kelsi said shyly.

Troy nodded at her, zipping his bullet proof jacket up.

'Why didn't you chase after him?'

Troy concentrated on making sure he had bullets and loading his gun. 'She wouldn't let me. She wanted someone to be there for Zack and knew that if I chased after her we would both die and Zack would belong to the state and neither of us want that.'

'Then why are we going after her now?' Chad asked, loading a gun that Zeke had given him.

Troy looked at everyone in Jason' living room. 'Guys, he's not expecting us. He doesn't know that I'm a cop. Everyone says that the best thing is the element of surprise.'

'So, what are you planning?' Jason asked.

Gabriella fidgeted slightly on the wooden chair as Mike tied her hands and ankles to the chair. 'I really don't think this is necessary. I'm not going anywhere. I don't even know where I am!'

Mike stood up and slapped her. 'I'm not taking any chances.' He snarled.

Gabriella straightened back up and held a gaze with him. 'I hope you know that I'm not afraid of you. I'm not the same girl I was three years ago.'

'We'll see about that.' Mike yelled, punching the wall.

Gabriella stifled a laugh when he yelped in pain. 'I still don't know what I did.'

'I've already told you.'

'I know, I know, "ruined your life" but how is raping me and then hunting me down making it better? I've stayed out of your life for three years but you chose to come back into mine.' Gabriella said logically.

Mike thought for a second, clearly realising she was making sense.

Gabriella smirked and braced herself, knowing that he would do something because of what she'd just said. She opened her eyes when nothing came and saw him staring out of the window to her left.

'Put your hands up.' A voice ordered.

Mike and Gabriella turned their attention to the door to see Chad, Zeke and Jason standing there with their guns raised. Mike raised his eyebrows. 'Right.'

Gabriella frowned at Chad. _Where's Troy?_ She mouthed silently.

Chad nudged his head slightly to her legs.

Gabriella frowned but looked down in time to see familiar brown hair working at her ankles, cutting the rope with a knife. He turned his head slightly and winked at her from his position from under the chair.

Mike made his way to Gabriella and held a knife to her neck. 'Anyone move and she dies.'

Gabriella took a deep, shaky breath as she felt the sharp tip of the metal.

Jason looked at Mike blankly. 'Who?'

Mike turned his head, stumbling back when Gabriella wasn't there. 'Where is that bitch?'

Gabriella stayed curled up next to Troy in the corner. She rested her head in his chest and closed her eyes. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

Troy squeezed her slightly and kissed her hair. 'Think nothing of it. I just don't want to be without love.'

She frowned. 'You're quoting _Hairspray_!'

Zeke handcuffed Mike's hands behind his back. 'I am arresting you on suspicion of murder and abuse. You have the right to remain silent but anything you say may be used as evidence in court.'

At that moment, Troy and Gabriella stood up, revealing their hiding place. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and they watched the rest of the guys take Mike away. Troy stepped in front of Gabriella and smiled at her. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella simply smiled and leaned up onto her tiptoes to kiss Troy but she was still too short. 'A little help?' She asked desperately.

Troy smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and leaned down, capturing her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. He eventually pulled back and rested hus forehed against hers. 'How's baby Bolton?'

'Just like its mother.'

'And how's that?' Troy asked, brushing some hair from her face.

'Great now its father's back.' She whispered.

Sharpay squealed and hugged Gabriella as soon as she was in the house. 'I'm so glad you're okay.'

'That's great, Shar, but I want to see Zack.' She prised Sharpay from her body and knelt down in time to engulf Zack in her arms. 'Hi Zack.'

Zack buried his face into her chest. 'I love you mummy.'

Gabriella stood up with Zack still burying his face into her chest. 'Hi guys.'

Everyone smiled. Troy put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. 'Don't worry, Zeke, Jason and Chad took Mike down to the station for questioning.'

'What about Gabby's court case?' Kelsi asked.

Troy shrugged. 'Well, technically we have no proof that Mike did it – only his wallet. We're still waiting on forensics but, I might be able to pull a few strings.'

Gabriella smiled and felt a weight on her shoulder. 'Troy, I think we should get home. Zack should get to bed.'

Troy nodded. 'Right. We'll see you guys tomorrow.'

They left the house and soon they were outside Gabriella's home. She carried Zack up to his room and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and whispered, 'Everything will be alright.' She stroked his head softly before leaving the room. She rested her forehead on the door, her hand still gripping the handle.

Troy hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I'm just peachy.' She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

Troy pulled back and frowned with confusion. 'Don't you want sleep?'

'You know I'm pregnant, right?' Gabriella asked, slowly raising Troy's shirt.

'Well, yes but what has that got to do with anything?' Troy asked as Gabriella lifted his shirt over her his, discarding it to the floor.

'Pregnant women don't only crave food.' She whispered seductively before leaning up and kissing him once again.

He only broke the kiss for a brief second to remove her own shirt. They once again started kissing and slowly made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: My first poll:**

**Don't yell at me for this but, I want to make it that Troy and Gabriella break up (don't worry it's for a really good idea I think you'll like for the end) but I want to know why they should break up:**

**a: Zeke gets fired and Troy blames Gabriella**

**b: Gabriella (because of hormones) thinks Troy is flirting with another girl**

**c: Gabriella hears Troy telling Chad something but takes it the wrong way (like in the original HSM)**

**d: Zeke says something that makes Gabriella think that Troy is only with her because he feels sorry for her.**

** Please vote. I'm really stuck. Tell me in a PM or review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who voted :D. This chapter moves a bit quick in my opinion but it's what happens**

**Disclaimer: Nope...own...nothing...:'( **

* * *

Chapter 14

Gabriella woke up to the feeling of someone kissing her neck. She immediately panicked and sat up. She then looked over and stifled a laugh when she saw Troy sprawled on the floor. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. 'Oh my gosh. Sorry, Troy.'

Troy sat up and looked Gabriella in the eyes. 'You know, I try to wake you up nicely and I get pushed out of my own bed.'

'Technically, this is my bed.' Gabriella pointed out.

Troy rolled his eyes. 'Well, we have been sharing for the past three weeks so I think half of it should be mine.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Really?'

Troy leaned closer, his bare chest pushed up against the side of the bed. 'Really really.' He leaned closer and just as his lips brushed hers, the door opened.

'Mummy.' Zack whined.

Gabriella quickly rolled off of the bed and scooped Zack into her arms and sat back on the bed. 'What's up, little guy?'

Zack clung onto Gabriella. 'I miss Grandma.'

Gabriella blinked tears away as the quiet words escaped her son's mouth. 'Me too.'

Troy sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She immediately buried her face into his neck and he engulfed them both in hug. 'Hey, what do you say we have pancakes?'

Gabriella pulled back and laughed. 'Your girlfriend and her son a re crying and all you can think of is pancakes?'

Just as she finished, Zack jumped into Troy's lap. 'I want pancakes.'

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up, slipping her dressing gown and slippers on. 'I'll be downstairs. Come on, honey.' She held her hand out and Zack took it, following his mother down the stairs.

'Mummy?' Zack asked, pulling on her arm.

Gabriella looked down at her son while she entered the kitchen. 'What is it, sweetie?'

'Can I watch some TV?' He asked innocently.

His mother simply smiled and nodded before watching him toddle into the lounge. She then concentrated on finding ingredients for pancakes. She jumped slightly when she felt two arms slip around her waist.

Troy gasped falsely. 'Montez, after all of this time, you don't know your boyfriend's arms? I am shocked.'

Gabriella turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Shut up.'

He leaned in closer. 'Glad to.' He finally closed the gap between their lips and kissed her passionately, lifting her up off of the floor and placing her on the kitchen work top.

'Mummy, that's sicky.' Zack said, walking in.

Troy quickly pulled back and scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'Buddy, what happened to the TV?'

'What happened to pancakes?' The three-year-old shot back.

Gabriella jumped down and retied her dressing gown then pointed a finger at Zack. 'Less attitude.'

The doorbell rang.

'Troy, just don't burn my kitchen.' She walked down the hallway and opened the door. 'Oh, hi Zeke.'

Zeke smiled. 'Hey. I just came over to see how you guys were holding up.'

Gabriella nodded and shut the door. 'Alright, I guess. Zack woke up crying because he misses my mum.'

Zeke smiled. 'You know you're not alone, right?'

Gabriella had to wipe a tear away. 'Stupid hormones!' She kicked the wall but yelped and held her foot.

Troy came rushing in. 'Brie, are you okay?' He held her waist and helped to steady her.

She smiled and relaxed to his touch. 'I'm fine.'

Troy tightened his grip on her waist and leaned in. 'We're still not making those pancakes.'

Zeke interrupted. 'Okay, can we at least _try_ to keep it PG?'

Gabriella pulled back and rolled her eyes. 'Okay, whatever. Troy, can you make sure Zack is sitting on the couch, please?'

Troy nodded and kissed her. Zeke thought it would be a short one but…Gabriella smiled and snaked her arms around Troy's neck. He raised one hand and ran it through her hair.

Zeke shivered in disgust slightly when he heard Gabriella moan softly. 'Okay, that's it! That's where I draw the line.'

Troy reluctantly pulled back and smiled sheepishly. 'Okay, fine.' He walked off into the living room.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head at Troy while she walked to the kitchen. 'So, heard anything from the station?'

Zeke sat on a stool at the island. 'Well, your case has been closed but you still have to give a statement at Mike's hearing next week.'

Gabriella nodded while whisking eggs. 'I don't know how I'd have coped through this if it wasn't for Troy.'

'Well, I've seen Troy go out with a lot of girls…in high school. He was so focused on being chief that he never looked twice at a girl. Until you. And I know for a fact that you're his world. He loves you, cares for you and sympathises with you.' Zeke explained while weighing the flour out.

Gabriella stopped whisking momentarily. 'Sympathises with me?'

'Well, yeah. I mean, after all you've been through, it's obvious that he does feel sorry for you.'

Gabriella nodded and continued whisking. _He wouldn't do that. _She thought. _I think…_

Gabriella walked into her bedroom with Troy's suitcase and started going through her closet, folding Troy's clothes. She didn't want to do this but she just didn't want to be in a relationship because he feels sorry for her.

Troy walked in. 'Brie, what are you doing?'

Gabriella swallowed hard, holding back the tears. 'You're leaving soon and I think it's best you start sleeping back in the guest room.' She brought the shirt she had bought him out and held it to her chest.

Troy walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. 'Where did this come from? What happened to us? What about baby Bolton?'

Gabriella avoided eye contact and fiddled with the piece of material in her hands. 'Are you only with me because you feel sorry for me?'

Troy lifted her chin softly. 'Where did you get that idea from?'

Gabriella shrugged, not wanting Troy to get angry at Zeke. 'Well, with everything I've been through, it's pretty easy to feel sorry for me and I just don't want this to be a fling.'

'But, Gabs, I love you. You know I do.'

Gabriella shook her head. 'I thought I did. But, I don't know anymore. I think it's best if you leave, Troy.'

'So, that's it?' Troy asked in disbelief.

Zack came into the room. 'Mummy, where are you going?'

Gabriella knelt down. 'I'm not going anywhere but me and daddy need to talk some things through so can you just play downstairs for a while?'

Zack nodded.

Gabriella stood up again. 'That's it. I can't go through a relationship wondering if you love me or not.'

'But, this doesn't make sense. I mean, I'm going to be a dad. Isn't that enough proof?' Troy asked incredulously.

Gabriella put his shirt in the suitcase and zipped it up. 'I thought it was. Until I had second thoughts.'

'But, Gabriella, this isn't you talking, this is hormones.' Troy pleaded.

'I wish I were. But, I've been pregnant before. I know what hormones are.' She quickly gave Troy a kiss. 'I just think you should go.'

Troy nodded silently. 'If that's what you want. I just want you to know I'll never forget you. And I'll always love you.' He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before taking his suitcase and walking to the door. He looked back once before walking through.

Gabriella let the realisation hit and collapsed onto the bed, letting the tears pour from her eyes. She curled herself up and hugged the pillow that had once cushioned Troy's head. She brought the blankets over her head and wished she had never listened to Zeke.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I quite like this chapter but it made me cry lol**

**Disclaimer: don't own hsm**

**I do own:**

**Zack**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 15

Gabriella sniffed and sat up, wiping her eyes. 'Zack!' She scrambled up and ran down the stairs just in time to see Troy say good bye to her son. She stood on the bottom step, watching the scene unfold in her lounge.

Zack was resting on Troy's hip, burying his head into his chest. 'Buddy?'

Zack lifted his head, his arms still wrapped securely around his daddy's neck. 'I don't want you to leave.'

Troy smiled. 'Neither do I. But, your mummy seems to have thought something and we think it's best if we go our separate ways.'

Zack started sobbing. 'Am I ever going to see you again?'

Troy ran a hand through Zack's hair, holding back his own tears and sobs. 'I hope so. But, if not, I'll always remember you and I'll always love you and your mummy. And if she finds another man and wants him to be your daddy, be happy for her and trust her judgement. And if you don't like him, tell her because she just wants you to be happy.'

'But, I'm happy with you.' Zack whined.

Troy nodded. 'I know.'

'I love you daddy.' Zack said, crying into Troy's shirt.

'I love you too little guy. Look after your little brother or sister for me and you'll always have a part of me.' He kissed the little boy's forehead and placed him on the ground. 'Remember I love you.' He walked into the hallway and looked at Gabriella. 'And I love you too. Never doubt that.' He felt tears roll down his cheek and he quickly left.

Gabriella stared at the front door and slowly sat down on the stairs, hugging her knees and resting her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and sobbed quietly. How could she be so stupid? Of course Troy loved her. She rested a hand on her stomach and cried harder. She knew fully well that Troy loved her but she had been stupid enough to doubt him?

'Mummy?' Zack tugged at her jeans.

Gabriella opened her eyes and pulled her son onto her lap. 'Hi, Zack.'

'Why did daddy leave?' He asked, resting his head on her chest.

Gabriella pulled him closer and squeezed him as tight as she dared. 'We had a little disagreement and it was over something really silly and I was really stupid. He doesn't feel sorry for me. His feelings for me are purely love. Nothing less, nothing more. Oh god, he hates me.'

'Mummy, he doesn't hate you. He left because he wanted you to be happy and he didn't want you to think he didn't care when you're all he thinks about.' Zack explained innocently.

Gabriella pushed some hair out of her son's eyes. 'How do you know?'

'He told me. You know when you were sleeping this afternoon and I was playing with daddy?' Zack asked.

_Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead. 'I want you to get some rest, babe.'_

_Gabriella sat up. 'But, it's nearly snack time. I need to make Zack something.' She kicked the duvet off and started to stand up._

'_Brie, listen to me.' He smiled to himself and quickly grabbed Gabriella by the waist and kissed her passionately. Her left hand was resting on his cheek and her right was on the back of his head. Troy smiled into the kiss and moved them back until they fell down onto the bed. Troy chuckled into the kiss and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. 'Now, I can make something for Zack. I can cook. Why do people always assume I've never set foot in a kitchen? Anyway, get some rest. I promise I can cope with Zack for an hour. You've been through an ordeal.'_

_Gabriella smiled and nodded. 'But, only an hour. I'm setting my alarm.'_

_Troy grinned and kissed her forehead affectionately. 'As you wish.' He climbed up off of her and walked to the door, smiling at her once more before turning the light out and closing the door as he stepped into the hallway. He sighed happily and jumped down the stairs two at a time. He walked into the lounge and saw Zack playing with some toy cars._

'_Hi daddy.' Zack grinned._

_Troy smiled to himself. Being called a daddy still made him smile. 'Hey buddy.' He sat down opposite Zack and brought him onto his lap._

_Zack smiled. A comfortable silence fell over the two until Zack looked up at Troy. 'Daddy, how much do you love mummy?'_

_Troy shifted them until his back was touching the couch. 'I love your mummy lots and lots and lots. I could keep going until forever. And I love you just as much.' He leaned down and kissed the top of Zack's head._

_Zack grinned. 'How much do you think about mummy?'_

_Troy took a deep breath. 'Every second of every minute of everyday.'_

'He really said that?' Gabriella asked.

Zack nodded. 'Of course. You'd have to be an idiot if you thought he didn't love you.'

Gabriella sighed. 'Zack, get your coat and shoes on. We're going to Auntie Taylor's.'

* * *

Troy knocked on the door furiously. 'Zeke, open this door now!'

Zeke quickly opened the door and stepped back at the sight of Troy. He had tear-stained cheeks, his duffel bag and his fists were clenched. 'What happened?'

'Honey, who was – what the heck happened to you?' Sharpay asked as she walked into the hallway, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

Troy sniffed. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure, sweetie. Zeke grab his bag. Come on, Troy. Tell me all about it.' Sharpay offered, putting her arm around Troy's shoulders and leading him into the lounge.

Troy sat on the sofa next to Sharpay and cried into her shoulder. 'She…broke…up with…me.' He choked out between hiccups and sobs.

Sharpay frowned. 'Gabriella?'

Troy pulled back and nodded. 'She said that I only felt sorry for her.'

There was a crash and Troy and Sharpay both ran into the kitchen in time to see Zeke picking up pieces of china. 'Zeke! What happened?'

Zeke looked up and glanced at Troy. 'I just dropped some mugs of tea.'

'Tea?' Sharpay asked in disbelief with her hands on her hips.

'Zeke, what did you do?' Troy asked.

'What do you mean?' Zeke asked, concentrating on picking up pieces of china.

Troy sniffed. 'You only drop things when you feel guilty.'

Zeke stood up and sighed. 'When I went over this morning, I was talking to Gabriella and I said that you loved her, some other stuff and that you felt sorry for her. I guess she took it the wrong way.'

'Wrong way?!' Troy yelled. 'She fucking broke up with me and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because of her, I saw something more important to me than making chief. Because of her, I'm a dad. And because of her, I know what it feels like to love someone. She's my everything, Zeke. And you took that away.' He glanced between his friends before running upstairs to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter so :D**

**The top reviewers for chapter 15:**

**omgitzzzzzzJenny: ok so i just read the whole story from ch 1 to ch 15 with no breaks and boy was it good!! i love this story!! i feel bad really bad for Zeke and Troy and Gabi and Zack! Update soon!! Really well written!! Kudos!**

**my superman will com: So are you meant to tkae that any other way? When someone says that they only feel sorry for you you can't take it any other way when they were in Gabriella's situation. Stupid Zeke.**

**MrsZacEfron1889: omg this chapter is so sad! i hope Gabriella finds Troy. cant wait to read more**

**zanessatogether: omg that made me cry  
and Zeke he better fix it**

**vona1212: WOW...SHARPAY IS GONNA KILL ZEKE****  
**

****

* * *

Chapter 16

Gabriella walked into her best friend's house. 'I'm sorry to barge in like this Tay.'

Taylor shook her head. 'Are you serious? You're my best friend. Now tell me what happened. Chad, go and play some ball with Zack.' She said before taking Gabriella into the lounge.

Gabriella sat down on the sofa next to Taylor and wiped her eyes with an, already soaking, tissue. 'I made a mistake. I said to Troy that he only felt sorry for me and, obviously, he just up and left. The one thing I was scared of happening, happened because of me.'

Taylor rubbed her friend's back. 'Why don't you try talking to Zeke?'

Gabriella shook her head. 'Zeke's the one that made me think Troy felt sorry for me. I just can't face him because I'll scream at him and then he'll hate me.'

Taylor smiled comfortingly. 'I'm afraid to say anything. It'll only make it worse.'

Gabriella shook her head. 'I made it worse by starting this whole thing. I wish I never listened to Zeke. Man, I'm such a doofus!'

'No, you're not. I'm sure Troy does feel sorry for you but I mean, it's hard not to. Just look at your past.' Taylor soothed.

'I know. Man, this sucks.' Gabriella slouched back into the sofa and crossed her arms.

'Honey, listen to yourself. Troy probably left because he didn't want to fight with you and end up with you losing the baby. You're a great friend and a fantastic mother but, sometimes, you need to think about what you believe. And I bet if you asked Troy, he'd tell you the same.' Taylor smiled encouragingly at Gabriella.

* * *

_One week later…_

'Zack, you've got to keep this on!' Gabriella said sternly, kneeling in front of Zack and zipping up his navy blue blazer. She stood up and rested her son on her hip and sighed. 'Fine.' It was Mike's court case and Gabriella was standing in the lobby with Zack. She was wearing a smart pinstripe suit with her hair in a plait down her back.

'Mummy, there's daddy!' Zack squealed happily, pointing over her shoulder.

Gabriella quickly turned around and saw Troy talking with some security men. 'I should've seen this coming.'

Zack squirmed and struggled and was finally free of his mother's arms. 'Daddy!'

Gabriella ran after him. 'Zack!'

Troy turned around. 'Gabriella!'

The guard held his hand up. 'James!'

Troy raised his eyebrows. 'Go away.' The guard slowly walked away and Troy turned his attention back to Zack and Gabriella. 'Hi, little guy.' He knelt down and hugged Zack.

Gabriella smiled weakly. 'Good morning, Mr Bolton.'

Troy released Zack and stood up, looking serious. 'Good morning Ms Montez.'

'Listen, about what I said. I'm sorry. I just listened to something I shouldn't have. I guess it was hormones after all. Come on, sweetie.' She held her hand out and Zack grabbed it. 'See you around, Troy.'

* * *

'Mike Jones, you are sentenced to twenty years in jail and after that, you will serve community service. Also, you must never be within a twenty yard radius as Ms Montez.' The judge announced.

The bailiffs took Mike away.

'Court adjourned.' The judge stood up and left the podium.

Gabriella sighed and stood up herself. 'Come on, Zack. We should get home.' She picked a tired Zack up and he wrapped his small legs around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She was about to exit the courthouse when she was being spun around.

'Brie, can you please listen to me?' Troy pleaded.

Gabriella shook her head. 'I've already apologised. I don't want you to yell at me.'

'But, Gabriella…' His voice trailed off as she walked away.

Gabriella set Zack in his car seat in the back of her car. 'I'm sorry, sweetie, but I just can't face daddy right now.'

Zack nodded. 'Okay. But, I just want you to be happy.'

Gabriella gave her son a watery smile and stroked his cheek. 'Thank, you honey.' She kissed his forehead and shut the door. She climbed in the driver's side.

Gabriella walked into the house with a sleeping Zack. She walked up the stairs and into his room. She tucked him under the covers and kissed his forehead. 'I am so sorry.' She whispered before turning the light out and walking downstairs.

She flopped onto the couch and ran her hands over her face and groaned. What had she done? She still loved Zack and, admittedly, she knew full well that it was her hormones that were talking.

She jumped slightly when her mobile started ringing and she flipped it up. 'Hi Tay.'

'_Hey, how was the hearing?_' Taylor asked.

'Fine. I ran into Troy, obviously. But, forget about that. Could you and Chad come around?' Gabriella asked, taking her place on the couch once again.

The doorbell rang.

She stood up and pulled open the front door to reveal Chad and Taylor standing there. Gabriella slipped her phone into her pocket and smiled. 'Hi guys.'

Chad and Taylor walked in and they all sat down on the couch with Gabriella in the middle. 'So, how'd it go?' Chad asked.

Gabriella shrugged. 'He got sentenced to twenty years. But, I need to talk to you guys.'

'What about?' Taylor asked, concerned.

'We're moving. Me and Zack. I've booked a room in a hotel in L.A. and everything's set.' Gabriella explained.

'Moving? But what about the baby? What about Troy?' Taylor asked all at once.

'That's the reason why I'm moving. Too much as happened and I've got to get out. I've got some plane tickets and we leave on Thursday.' Gabriella nodded, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. 'I'll come back and visit you guys. I promise.'

Taylor and Chad both hugged her tightly. 'We'll always love you Gabby.' Chad whispered and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella smiled. 'I'll call you everyday. And once we've both had our babies, I'll come and visit you.'

Taylor nodded. 'It's a deal.'


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I really loved this chapter and I'm really proud of myself for writing it :D Enjoy**

**Dedicated to these reviewers:**

**mysupermanwillcome - No, she's not leaving. I'm putting my foot down. And I just literally put my foot down. She's NOT leaving. I won't allow her to. She's not allowed to leave! What about Troy and the baby? I'm not letting her leave. Please don't make her leave! Can't wait for the update!**

**HSMLUVER218 - WHAT!?!?! SHE'S MOVING!! but but but but, what about Troy and the baby and Troy and her friends and TROY!! this better work out!**

**bubblegum14 - no no no! she cant move! i cant stand it they need to get back together already! that was awesome please update soon**

**1 Sugar Ray Fan -  NO! WHY? NO! THATS NOT GOOD! GABRIELLA'S A !****  
**

**Huni-bun17 - Omg. I cant believe shes leaving. Poor Troy. I love Zack.. he is so sweet**

**Disclaimer: Don't (sniff) own (sniff)**

**I do own:**

**Zack**

**Millie**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 17

'Are you sure we can't see you off in the airport?' Taylor asked as she hugged Gabriella for the twentieth time.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled at Zack who was resting on Chad's hip. 'I'm sure. If you guys came, I wouldn't be able to leave. But, I know I have to.'

'But, Gabby, can we come and visit you?' Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded. 'Only after you have at least a two month old baby in your arms. It's not good to travel when you're pregnant.'

Taylor pouted. 'Please?'

Gabriella shook her head. 'We'll be fine. I promise. Here's the key to the house. Do what you want with it. Sell it. Keep it. Or knock it down. I don't care.'

Chad took the key and looked at her. 'Are you kidding? That house is probably worth a good hundred grand. Are you sure you want to give to us?'

Gabriella grinned and took Zack from his arms. 'Who else would I give it to other than my best friends? Besides, I've got enough money from my mum to stay at a hotel until I find a job. I love you guys but we've got to go.'

Taylor nodded and hugged her friend and godson one more time. 'Call us when you get there.'

Gabriella nodded and pulled back. 'Absolutely. Chad, do we get a hug from you?'

Chad grinned. 'Of course.' He embraced them and Gabriella felt some tears drop from Chad's eyes onto her shoulder.

Gabriella pulled back. 'Chad Corbin Danforth, are you crying?'

Chad shrugged and wiped his tears. 'My best friend, who has been like my sister, is moving half way across the country. Sue me!'

Gabriella felt her own eyes well with tears. 'I've really got to go now.' She walked down the hallway and opened the door and turned around. 'Love you guys.' Chad and Taylor helped her put her bags in the boot of a taxi and she strapped Zack in before climbing in herself. Chad shut her door and she waved to them as they drove towards the airport.

Gabriella paid the driver and soon, she and Zack were waiting in the line holding their passports and tickets. 'Zack, don't let go of my hand.'

'But, daddy's coming.' Zack protested.

Gabriella shook her head. 'No he's not.'

* * *

Troy sat at his desk with his head in his hands. How could he let this happen? He let the best thing that ever happen to him just slip away. This was stupid! She accused him of only feeling sorry for her...and he was still madly in love with her.

There was a knock at the door. 'May I speak with you sir?' Zeke asked.

Troy nodded. 'Sure, Zeke. You can drop the "sir". Just because I'm still mad at you doesn't mean we're not friends.'

Zeke sat on the chair on the side of Troy's desk. 'Listen, Troy, fist of all, congratulation on making chief. Second of all, I'm sorry. And third of all, today I saw Zack and Chad at the park. Zack asked me to give you this.' He placed a folded piece of paper on the desk.

Troy carefully picked it up and saw the word "Troy" written in a childish scrawl in blue crayon. He carefully unfolded it and read it in his mind, picturing Zack's innocent face.

_Dear daddy, mummy says that we're going away for a while. Please talk to Uncle Chad so you can come and find us. Me, mummy and the baby all still love you._

_Please follow us._

_Love, Zack._

Troy stared at the piece of paper for a while before standing up abruptly causing Zeke to jump. 'Zeke, I've got to go. You're in charge.' He slipped his jacket on. 'If you need me, I've got my cell.' He walked past Zeke and when he reached the door, he turned around. 'Try not to need me.' He ran through the station, pushing past people and jumping over chairs, trolleys and other things.

He got into his car and turned the siren on, driving as fast as possible without having a crash. He pulled up at Chad's house and he ran up the driveway and banged on the door. 'Chad open this fucking thing now!'

Chad immediately pulled open the door and jumped back. 'L.A.' He simply said.

'L.A.?' Troy repeated. 'She's going to L.A.?' He jumped back into his car.

'Where are you going?' Chad yelled.

Troy turned in his seat to face him. 'The airport.' He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before driving off at top speed towards his destination.

He ran through the many crowds and arrived at the information desk. 'Hello. Hi. Chief Troy Bolton.' He said, holding up his badge. 'Has the flight to L.A. Left yet?'

The girl at the computer started typing. 'Ten minutes, yet.' She replied politely. 'There aren't any tickets, though.'

'You need to stop that plane.' Troy ordered.

The girl shook her head. 'I don't know if I can do that. It would cause delays, complaints.'

'Listen, I'm Troy Bolton and by the power of the state, Albuquerque, I demand you stop that flight.' Troy yelled.

* * *

'Mummy, we have to get off this plane.' Zack pleaded as Gabriella strapped him in.

Gabriella shook her head. 'Troy's not here.'

'Gabriella!' Troy's voice yelled.

Gabriella undid her seatbelt and jumped into the aisle in time to see Troy running towards her. 'Troy, you're here.' She turned to face Zack. 'I hate it when you're right.' She turned back to Troy. 'What the heck are you doing here?'

'Well, when you're a police officer, they kind of let you into places. But, I came here to tell you I made chief.' Troy explained in one breath.

Gabriella smiled. 'Congratulations.'

Troy continued, 'I came to apologise. And,' He pushed a refreshments cart further down the aisle. 'I came to do this.' He dropped to one knee and grasped both of Gabriella's hands in his own. 'Will you marry me?'

Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks and she knelt in front of Troy. 'Troy Bolton, I have no idea why you just apologised because it was probably the hormones speaking when I broke up with you.'

Troy raised his eyebrows. 'Probably?'

Gabriella smiled. 'Okay, it was hormones.'

A silence passed over them until a passenger spoke up. 'Just say yes so we can go to L.A.!'

Gabriella gave a watery smile to Troy and rested his hand on her stomach. 'I will most definitely marry you.' She whispered.

Troy pulled Gabriella up so they were both on their feet and embraced her tightly. He pulled back and looked down at her. 'I love you, Gabriella Montez.'

'I love you too, Troy Bolton.'

'See? I told you daddy was coming.' Zack said, hugging Gabriella's legs.

Gabriella bent down and rested her son on her hip. 'That you did. Now, come on. I assume you want us to stay?'

Troy grinned and nodded his head vigorously. 'Of course.'

'Then what the heck are we still doing on this plane?' She asked.

Troy grinned and he kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Troy opened Gabriella's door and picked her up bridal style. 'Troy, what are you doing?' She laughed.

Troy shrugged and bumped the car door shut with his hip. 'Carrying you, and our baby, over the threshold.'

'But, Taylor has the key.' Gabriella told him just as Zack jumped out of the car.

Troy locked the car and shifted Gabriella slightly. 'Your point being...'

Gabriella hung her arms around his neck. 'My point being that you're carrying me across the threshold of a house that's locked!'

Troy grinned. 'Come on, buddy.' Troy looked both ways and walked to the other side of the road. Zack had run on and was already pressing furiously on the doorbell. 'You know, he was the one who told me to run after you?'

Gabriella rested her head on his chest. 'Does that mean that if my son wasn't brilliantly smart, you wouldn't have come after us?'

Troy smiled. 'Well, no. Because, even though we weren't together or even talking, I didn't want you to leave.'

Gabriella smiled just as they reached the front door that was opened by Taylor. 'Guess who needs the key to her house?' She grinned.

Taylor frowned. 'What happened to L.A.?'

'I got a little distracted. Which reminds me, you need to buy me a ring.' She said to Troy.

'Ring? You mean...' Taylor squealed and hugged Gabriella who was still in Troy's arms.

'Yes, hold on a minute.' She got out of Troy's arms and ran behind a tree.

'Be back in a minute, Taylor.' Troy quickly followed Gabriella and held her hair back for her. 'Brie, I'm here.'

Gabriella finished throwing up and faced Troy. 'Good. 'Cause I don't want you going anywhere.'

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. 'I'll go wherever you go.' He whispered before kissing her passionately and spinning her around.

* * *

'Chad, when did you say they'd be here?' Sharpay demanded.

Chad shifted Zack on his knee. Troy and Gabriella had told everyone to meet at Gabriella's house because Chad and Taylor had a key. 'They said for everyone to be here by four and it's four fifteen so I honestly have no idea where they are.'

'I want mummy!' Zack whined.

Zeke was nursing his and Sharpay's two year old daughter, Millie **(A/N: I know I haven't mentioned her before but just go along with it)**. 'Millie, would you like to play with Zack?'

Millie had her mother's tanned skin and her father's dark hair. She was wearing a denim skirt and a pink and white button up blouse – Sharpay's idea. 'Zack, would you like to play?'

Zack nodded and hopped off of Chad's knees and held his hand out. 'We can play in my room.'

Millie took Zack's hand. 'Okay, but I'm not playing basketball.' And they ran upstairs.

'Okay, they're getting together in ten years.' Jason chuckled.

Ryan grinned. 'Zeke, just wait until they start liking kissing.'

Zeke groaned. 'Dude, she's my little girl. I don't want her to like kissing until she's twenty-five.'

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. 'Twenty-five?'

'Okay, twenty!' Zeke put his hands up.

'Hey guys. Glad you could make it.' Gabriella greeted when she walked into the lounge, holding Troy's hand.

Sharpay stood up and hugged her. 'So you're not going to L.A.?'

Gabriella shook her head. 'I got some persuasion to stay.' She smiled up at Troy.

Troy smiled back. 'Now, do you want to hear what we have to say or not?'

Everyone nodded.

Gabriella held her hand up. 'We're getting married!'

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi all jumped up squealing. 'Oh my gosh. The ring is so beautiful.' Sharpay admired.

Gabriella smiled softly at the ring they had just bought. It was a gold band and it had a rose quartz stone in the centre with beautifully cut diamonds on the outside to make a flower. 'I know.'

All the men in the room were slapping Troy on the shoulder. 'Guys, you're going to leave a bruise.' Troy tried laughing but cringed.

'Take care of my sister.' Chad warned.

Troy nodded. 'No worries there.'

'Troy?' Zeke started. 'I'd just like to say I'm sorry.'

Troy shook his head and smiled, hugging his friend. 'You've apologised a million times now. And if you hadn't have said that, then I would never have proposed to her. So thank you.' He pulled back and faced everyone, noticing something was wrong. 'Where's Zack?'

Gabriella perked her head up, slowly turning around to see if she could see her son. 'Yeah, Chad? Tay? Where's Zack?'

Zack wandered into the room with Millie. 'I'm here.'

Gabriella picked him up and held him close to her body. 'I love you, little guy. And love your daddy too.'

Troy walked over and pulled Gabriella closer to him with his arm around her shoulders. He ruffled Zack's hair and kissed his forehead. 'I love you too.' He whispered before softly kissing Gabriella's lips.

* * *

**A/N: I really loved this chapter. There will only be a few more chapters so yeah. That's all for today.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The next few chapters are basically fluff and concentrate on the relationship between Troy/Gabriella/Zack/baby Bolton**

**Dedicated to these reviewers:**

dancinluva20 - haha Troy..I love him. 'Listen, I'm Troy Bolton and by the power of the state, Albuquerque, I demand you stop that flight.' I love how Troy DEMANDS her. haha; and Gabriella, psht dont travel while your pregnant. HELLO YOUR PREGNANT. but this was cute :D

bubblegum14 - aw thank you so much! that had to be my favorite chapter! it was very well written. im so glad they are getting married! i dont want this story to be over its great

mysupermanwillcome - :D they got engaged! Now they'll grow old and wrinkly together. Even though heaps or people get divorced they won't. I won't allow them. I'm putting my foot down again! Can't wait for the update!

omgitzzzzzzJenny - aw!! that wuz so sweet! i can't believe he proposed! yea!! and that name Millie its the cutest name eva!! lol update soon!! cant wait

Lonely 4ever and ever - Yaayy... Gabby didn't leave and they're getting married. It's funy to think that out of being accused of murdering your mother you get, a fiance and a soon-to-be born child.Love the chapter.

**Disclaimer: don't own hsm**

**I do own:**

**Zack**

**Storyline **  


* * *

Chapter 14

Gabriella woke up and smiled when she felt some arms around her waist. She snuggled further into his chest and sighed in contentment. She was just about to fall back to sleep when the door slammed open.

'Mummy!' Zack yelled excitedly, jumping on the bed.

Gabriella groaned and untangled herself from Troy's arms. She sat up and brought Zack onto her lap. 'What's up, little guy?'

Zack looked at Troy. 'Why isn't daddy awake?'

Gabriella looked out of the window at the moon. 'Because it's still dark and the world should be asleep.' Then she looked at Troy. 'Or maybe he's just pretending to be asleep. Isn't that right, Troy?'

Troy smiled and opened his eyes sleepily. 'What gave me away?' He yawned.

Gabriella kissed Troy's hair. 'You never let me go when you're asleep. Zack, would you like to sleep here?'

Zack nodded. 'Thank you mummy.' He kissed her lips and clambered off of her lap. He laid down in between Troy and Gabriella and wrapped his tiny arms around Troy's torso.

'I guess this is how I'm sleeping.' Troy whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled quietly and kissed her fiancée's forehead. 'Don't you love my son anymore?'

Troy shook his head. 'I do but I just prefer it when you're in my arms.'

Gabriella pushed some hair out of Troy's eyes. 'Go to sleep. We need to see your parents tomorrow.' She glanced at the clock. 'Well, today.'

Troy chuckled and shifted the sleeping boy slightly. 'Okay. Now, you get some sleep. You have to recharge two bodies.'

'Yes, Troy.' She kissed his forehead and snuggled into the covers.

* * *

Troy knocked on the door. 'You know, I don't know why I'm knocking. Technically, I still live here.'

Gabriella shrugged and placed Zack on the floor. 'I'm not stopping you from just walking in.'

Troy laughed and kissed her temple. 'I know. I guess because we've got news I want them to come to us. I think. Man, I've just managed to confuse myself!' **(A/N: I do that sometimes)**

Gabriella shook her head. 'You're an idiot.'

'Mummy, I've just thought of something.' Zack squeaked.

Gabriella looked down and ruffled his hair. 'What is it, sweetie?'

Zack looked between Troy and Gabriella. 'You said you and daddy weren't getting married but now you are!'

Gabriella looked at Troy and they both burst out laughing. 'Honey, we didn't know that we loved each other then.'

Zack smiled. 'I'm glad you love daddy and daddy loves you.'

Troy picked Zack up. 'We love you too, you know. And we'll love the baby just as much.' He kissed his forehead and then Gabriella's.

The door opened. 'Oh, Troy, what are you doing here?' Jack asked, wiping his hands on his white polo shirt.

'Well, we just came to see you and mum. Where is she?' Troy asked as they all stepped inside.

'She just went down to get some groceries. I take it you two made up?' Jack asked the couple in front of him.

Gabriella nodded. 'We agreed that it was Troy's fault.'

Troy put Zack on the grounf. 'Whoa! Since when was it my fault?'

'Since you did this to me and put a ton of hormones in my body.' Gabriella ranted as she followed Troy up to his room.

Jack turned to Zack. 'I guess it's just you and me until grandma gets back. Do you want to play some basketball?'

Zack grinned. 'Yes please.' He held his arms up and Jack lifted him off of the ground.

* * *

'KIDS!' Lucille yelled up the stairs.

Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's chest and kissed his lips lightly. 'Troy, honey?' She shook his shoulders gently.

Troy groaned and rubbed his eyes. 'What happened?' He asked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Gabriella smiled. 'Your mum wants us.' She kissed his cheek and climbed off of the bed.

Troy followed her and they walked down the stairs, hand in hand, and walked into the lounge. 'What's up, guys?'

'What did you want to tell us?' Lucille asked, resting Zack in her lap.

'Well, due to recent circumstances, we're getting married.' Gabriella explained, holding her hand up to show her future in-law's.

Lucille immediately placed Zack on the floor and hugged Troy. 'Oh, my baby boy is settling down.'

Troy patted his mum's hair softly. 'There, there, mum. At least I made chief. Mum, now this is ridiculous!'

Lucille pulled back, crying happily. 'And I'll have grandchildren! Jack, we're grandparents!' She exclaimed, jumping into her husband's arms.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. 'Guys, do you want to relax in the garden and have some privacy? I think Lucy wants to bond with Zack.'

Gabriella bent down. 'Zack, we'll be right outside if you need us.' She kissed her son's forehead and Troy dragged her outside.

'Now, future-wife, what do you want to do?' Troy asked, pulling Gabriella closer by her hips as soon as they were in the Albuquerque sun.

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I don't know. What do you have in mind?'

'Make out?' Troy asked hopefully.

Gabriella shook her head. 'I'd love to but I don't think it'd be a good idea making out in front of my son and your parents.' She sat down on one of the loungers in the garden.

Troy sat on the one next to her and they both put their sunglasses on. 'What should we call the baby?'

Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment. 'I don't know.'

'Well, how about this: if it's a girl, I'll pick the middle name, you'll choose the first. And, if it's a boy, vice versa.' Troy offered.

Gabriella nodded, liking the idea. 'Okay.'

'Gabriella.' Troy stated.

'What is it?' Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head furiously, sitting up. 'No, no, no...I meant that's the girl's middle name.'

'You want the middle name to be mine?' Gabriella whispered, sitting up opposite.

Troy moved and sat next to her. 'Of course.' He was about to kiss her head when she leaned back and grinned when he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back. 'Now, what if it's a boy? What would his middle name be?'

'Zack.' Gabriella replied instantly. She saw his face fall and quickly continued. 'Because his first would be Troy.' She whispered sweetly, rubbing his thigh softly.

Troy perked his head up. 'I can't wait to get married.'

Gabriella tilted her head and gave a lop-sided smile. 'Me neither.' She gave him a quick, soft kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This story is nearly over. I might do a sequel but it will probably just be oneshots about the family - NO DRAMA!!!**

**Dedicated to:**

**All reviewers. You always make me smile on my days...with my life as it is, that's usually everyday :( **

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own: **

**Zack**

**Millie**

**Kyle **

* * *

Chapter 19

_Eight months later..._

Gabriella gently lowered herself onto the couch and turned the TV on. She picked up one of her sandwiches and looked at it with disgust. It was horrible. Stupid crazy. She took a bite and smiled. It was actually nice.

Troy sat down next to her and kissed her lips before resting a hand on her stomach. "What did our baby make you eat this time?"

Gabriella swallowed. "Bacon sandwiches, cream cheese and ketchup."

Troy shuddered. "I'm glad I don't get pregnant."

A burst of laughter came in from the back garden. Chad came in with Zack slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Gabs, what're you eating?" Before she had time to reply, he had already picked up a sandwich and downed it. "Hmmm...nice."

Troy frowned and shuddered. "Put my son down, now." He held his arms out and a four year old Zack climbed onto his lap.

"Mummy, put me down." A voice whined.

Sharpay walked in with a three year old Millie on her hip. "Honey, it's lunch time."

"Danforth!" Taylor yelled, storming in with their one month old son, Kyle.

Chad cringed. Since Taylor had been up most nights with Kyle, she had been a bit cranky. "Yes, sweetie?" He asked sweetly and grinning innocently.

"Look after your son for a while." Taylor handed Kyle over to Chad.

Chad rocked his son back and forth. "Why is he always my son?" He whined.

"Mummy, can I play with Zack?" Millie asked politely.

Sharpay nodded. "Just be down for lunch."

Millie and Zack ran up to his room.

"See if you can settle him." Chad handed Kyle over to Gabriella.

She rested her god son by her stomach and he rested a tiny hand on her enlarged stomach and started babbling. "Wow."

Troy glanced at his watch and kissed Gabriella's lips. "Honey, I've got to go to work. I'll see you later tonight." He stood up and walked out of the house.

Zeke walked in from the garden with Jason and Kelsi. "What's happening?"

Gabriella shrugged, tickling Kyle's stomach. "Troy just went to work is all."

Zeke nodded. "Who wants what for lunch?"

"Chese and ham bagel."

"Mac and cheese."

"Ravioli."

"Spaghetti."

"Pizza."

Everyone was shouting food at Zeke when Gabriella felt something trickle down her leg. She looked down and saw a wet patch on her skirt. "Guys?"

"BLT sandwich."

"Bacon butty."

"Guys?" Gabriella repeated, slowly lifting herself off of the couch with Kyle still in her arms.

"Chocolate pudding." Everyone stared at Chad. "What? It's nice."

"GUYS!" Gabriella screamed.

Zack immediately ran in. "Mummy, what's wrong?"

"Zack, can you ring daddy for me? Tell him to go to the hospital." Gabriella said, handing Kyle back to Taylor.

"Is it time?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Shar, can you get my bag? It's in my closet. Chad, drive me to the hospital. Zeke, drive Zack there when he's done on the phone."

Shar handed the bag to Chad. "Be careful. We'll be on our way."

Chad placed the bag on the back seat of his car and helped Gabriella into the passenger seat. "Okay, Gabs, ready?"

Gabriella nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Zack picked up the cordless phone and sat on his bed next to Millie. He dialled his daddy's work number and held it to his ear. "Sorry, Mills, my mummy is having her baby." He said sweetly to his best friend. 

Millie nodded. "That's okay."

"_Hello? Albuquerque police station._" A deep voice asked.

"Is daddy there? He's chief. Tell him it's Zack." He said innocently.

The voice sighed. "_Bolton, it's Zac again._" He yelled. Zack was used to this. He often rang his daddy at work when Gabriella was being sick or something.

"_Zack? Are you okay?_" Troy asked his adopted son. Yes, Troy had finally adopted Zack so he was officially his father.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, mummy's gone to the hospital. The baby's coming." Zack exclaimed.

"_The baby's coming?_" Troy repeated slowly. "_How's she getting to the hospital, buddy?_"

"Uncle Chad's taking her and Taylor's taking Kyle and Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke are taking me and Millie." Zack explained, slipping his denim jacket on and walking downstairs with Millie following.

"_Okay, I'm on my way._"

"Bye, daddy." Zack placed the phone on the kitchen counter and turned to Sharpay. "Daddy said he'd get there."

Sharpay nodded and Zeke grabbed his keys. "Let's get to the hospital."

* * *

Gabriella squeezed Chad's hand as another contraction hit. "I'm going to kill Troy." 

Chad winced in pain. "Me too." He muttered.

Gabriella breathed out deeply. "I forgot how painful contractions were."

"So did I." Chad smiled sympathetically.

"You held hands with Taylor a month ago." Gabriella pointed out.

"That's Taylor. It's different. I love too much and every time she's hurt I want to take the pain away- OW!" Chad screeched when Gabriella squeezed his hand again. "Gabby, you're not hitting a contraction."

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "It was to shut you up!"

Zack opened the door and walked in. "Mummy, are you okay?" He climbed onto a chair so he was the same height as Gabriella.

She kissed his forehead. "I'm fine, sweetie. Go and wait outside with Auntie Taylor."

Zack nodded. "Okay." He went out of the room again.

Gabriella laughed. "He went so quickly. I imagined you having to drag him out against his will."

"Millie's out there." Chad stated.

"That explains it." Gabriella muttered, screaming when another contraction hit.

Chad yelped. "Damn it, Gabby!" He cursed.

* * *

_Nine hours and forty-five minutes later..._

A doctor walked in and smiled. "Hi, Gabriella. Chad." She acknowledged. "Congratulations. You're ten centimetres. It's time to get baby Montez into this world."

"Baby Bolton, please." Gabriella corrected her. She turned to Chad. "Chad, where's Troy? He said he'd be here."

Chad nodded. "I know. Maybe he got caught in traffic?"

"Chad!" Gabriella shrieked. "That was nine hours ago!"

Chad nodded. "I'm sorry Gabs, I'll be there all the way I was when Zack was born."

Gabriella nodded and they started to roll her on the trolley towards delivery. "TROY!" She yelled happily as he ran out of the elevators.

He ran up to her and held her hand. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "I'm here, Brie. There was a case that needed sorting."

Chad smiled and held back. "You look after her, Bolton!"

They soon had Gabriella in delivery. "Okay, Troy, let's get you scrubbed up." The doctor said kindly.

Troy nodded and kissed Gabriella's forehead sweetly. "I'll be back." He walked out of the room and came back in green scrubs.

The doctor covered Gabriella's legs and sat between them. "Okay, Gabriella, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push."

Gabriella nodded. "Wow. And here I was thinking that labour had changed since I had Zack."

Troy chuckled and pushed some hair from her forehead. "And I'm here like I promised."

Gabriella smiled, squeezing his hand and screaming when she started pushing. "I hate you Troy Bolton! You did this to me! We are never having sex ever again!" She screamed.

Troy looked apologetically at all the nurses and the doctor. "Usually she's a very calm person."

The doctor shook her head. "Don't worry. We get this a lot."

Gabriella relaxed back onto the bed. "Well, you're going to be getting it a lot."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The wait is over. Do they have a son or daughter? Well, Here it is. Sorry I haven't updated...yesterday...I think. I went to a guide sleepover and then everyone was screaming until like 3am! I'm not happy and I'm very cranky lol. Anyway...**

**Dedicated to all reviewers but these get mentioned:**

**angelbecca913 - oh lol i have a great idea. It would be really funny that if during delivery Gabi squeezes Troy's hand so hard that she breaks one of his fingers! lol that would be awesome!****  
**

**hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT - i just read ur entire story in one go and i was just like WOW this is really good! when you finish the story can u please do a chapter about millie and zack when theyre older?? **

**nanaimodiamond - lol...yah right like they would never hae sex again,**

**supasinga17 - This is so cool. And I will always laugh at this line ' I hate u Troy Bolton! You did this to me. We are never having sex ever again!' **

**hsmfan.x - wow lol tht was really funny pls update soon im so exited and im glad gabriella finally having the baby ! ******

* * *

Chapter 20

Troy walked out of the delivery room, still scrubbed up, and addressed his son and friends. He knew he was crying but he didn't care. No one could spoil this day. "I'm a father."

Everyone smiled. Sharpay stood up. "Boy or girl?"

Troy looked down at Zack who was looking at him with big brown eyes that reminded him so much of Gabriella's. "It's a girl. Buddy, you got a sister."

Zack stood up and hugged his legs happily. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, little guy."

"How's Gabby?" Chad asked, his arm slung around a sleeping Taylor's shoulder and Kyle in his other arm.

"She was great." Troy smiled proudly. "Broke one of my hands," He held up his left hand that was bandaged **(A/N: thanks to angelbecca913 for the idea :D) **and Chad laughed. "But, I'm still proud of her and she was fantastic."

"Yeah, I heard her scream things I don't want my baby girl to hear." Zeke said.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well, she was in great pain...and so was I." He shrugged, indicating his hand.

"So, what's her name?" Kelsi asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we haven't decided. I've got to get back in there. I just came out here to tell you that I have a daughter." Troy explained, hurrying back into the delivery room. He stood back next to Gabriella's bed and they waited anxiously for the nurses to hand their daughter over to them.

The nurse came walking over with a pink bundle in her arms. "Congratulations, mummy and daddy, you have a healthy baby girl. Six pounds, three ounces."

Gabriella held the small baby in her arms, close to her chest. "Troy, she's so beautiful." She breathed, gently stroking her daughter's forehead with her thumb.

"She gets that from her mother." Troy whispered softly so that only she could hear before kissing her forehead and stroking his daughter's cheek.

The nurse smiled broadly at the family before her. "Does she have a name?"

Gabriella looked up at the nurse with a watery smile and shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Then she'll be baby girl Montez. Oh, I'm sorry, Bolton."

Gabriella grinned. "Thank you."

The nurse walked away and Troy lay down next to Gabriella and kissed her sweaty forehead over and over again. "I'm so proud of you."

The baby stretched her arms and started crying, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Shh...mummy and daddy are both here." Gabriella soothed.

The baby immediately calmed down and snuggled further into her mother's chest. She turned her head slightly to face her parents and opened her eyes.

Gabriella immediately gasped at the sight of them.

Troy frowned. "What's wrong, honey?"

Gabriella turned to Troy. "She's got your eyes. She'll be a real daddy's girl when she grows up. And, if she's anything like her daddy, she won't be able to keep the guys off of her."

Troy's eyes widened. "Boys? No way. She is not having any boys near her until she's twenty."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the tiny body in her arms. "What should we name her, Troy?"

"Well, e decided on her middle name. What about her first name?" Troy asked, manoeuvring his head to gain eye contact.

Gabriella thought about it for a minute, staring at the little girl in her arms. "Colette Salina."

"You want two middle names?" Troy asked in bewilderment.

"It could be one. I didn't ask to have my name as her middle name." Gabriella pointed out.

Troy nodded. "Colette Salina Bolton. I like it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "So you did drop my name."

Troy shrugged. "I liked your suggestion better." He kissed her soft lips and they lay there together, staring at their daughter.

* * *

Gabriella took Colette out of the car seat that she didn't want to take out of the car. She had dressed Colette in a plain white all-in-one with a pink hat on that the hospital had given her and she was wrapped in a beige and brown shawl that Gabriella had used for Zack. "Come on, sweetie." She soothed, holding the sleeping Colette close to her chest.

Troy closed the driver's door and smiled over the car at his future wife. "Honey, she's fine. Now, let's get her inside. Zack, help your mum with her bags."

Zack grumbled something indecipherable. He wanted to hold his sister. Gabriella had promised him that he could once they were home but he was left with carrying her bag. "Yes, dad." He picked the bag up and carried it through the front door that Troy had opened moments ago.

Troy frowned and locked the door, walking to the other side to talk to Gabriella and Colette. "When did he start calling me dad? I was always daddy."

Gabriella giggled. "Just wait until he becomes a teenager." She carried Colette inside with Troy following. "Hey, guys. We weren't expecting you. What happened to New York?" She asked, addressing Jack and Lucille.

Lucille immediately rushed forward and looked at Colette. "Zeke called us. We got a flight out straight away. I take it I have a granddaughter? What's she called?"

"Colette Salina Bolton." Zack answered proudly.

Lucille smiled. "Can I hold her?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course."

Troy turned to Jack. "Hey dad, you're getting old. You're a grandfather." He grinned.

Jack shot him a look. "I am not old!"

Troy shrugged. "Is that a grey hair?"

Jack immediately bolted down the hall and started expecting his hair in the mirror. "There's no grey hairs!"

Gabriella and Lucille both looked up from Colette and shook their heads in dismay. "MEN!" They said simultaneously.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Last chapter. I can't believe it's over. I really loved this story and I will write a sequel but unfortunately, that will be at the bottom of my list on my profile. Enjoy. The end is kinda like 'Stick to the status quo' because I couldn't be bothered to type it all out again lol.  
**

**Dedicated to all you wonderful reviewers.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Zack**

**Millie**

**Colette**

**Kyle **  


* * *

Chapter 21

Gabriella handed a four-month-old Colette to Troy. "Troy, can you take care of Colette for a minute?"

Troy smiled. "Of course."

Gabriella stood up. "Chad can I talk to you outside?"

Chad nodded. "Sure, Gabs."

Gabriella led Chad out to the garden and looked at the field behind the fence. "Chad, I'm about to ask you something really important. I have no family left. And I mean parent wise. You've been like my brother since forever and it would mean a lot to me if you walked me down the aisle."

Chad looked intensely into her eyes. "Seriously?"

Gabriella nodded. "You've always been there for me, Chad, and I want you to do this. Troy doesn't know about this. He knows that I have no family left but, he doesn't know I asked you."

Chad felt a tear roll down his left cheek and he grinned at his best friend. He embraced her and rested his chin on her head. "I'm proud of you, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up at Chad and smiled. "I'm proud of you too. No matter what mood I was in, you always listened."

Chad nodded. "I know. And you let me crash here when me and Tay fought."

Gabriella shrugged. "I can't let my brother down."

"Brie!" Troy's voice yelled.

Gabriella ran to the door. "What's wrong?"

Troy handed her Colette. "She won't stop crying."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Do you know anything about your daughter?" She stepped past Troy and went upstairs into the guest bedroom where a cot was. Taylor had put Kyle in there for his nap but he was still awake. Gabriella placed Colette beside him and relaxed. "Who'd have thought?" She whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

* * *

Troy knelt down in front of Zack and did his bow tie up. "there you go, buddy."

"Thanks dad." Zack said, looking in the mirror.

Troy sat on one of the seats in the room. "Zack, why do you keep calling me dad instead of daddy."

"Daddy isn't cool." Zack stated.

Troy smirked. "You want to be cool for a certain Millie Baylor?"

"No, I do not." Zack protested, folding his arms defensively.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Shall I tell you what girls do find cool? Respecting your parents."

Zack quickly turned his head. "Respect my parents?"

Troy nodded. "When I'm upset, nervous or just need a hug, I still call your grandma mummy."

"Seriously?"

Troy smiled and ruffled Zack's hair. "Sure. Girls like a guy who's sensitive."

"I've already told you. I do not like Millie. She's my best friend." Zack defended as Zeke walked in.

"Your Aunt Sharpay and I started out as best friend. And you would have a best friend now if we had stayed best friends." Zeke explained.

"Listen, bud, I can see you and Millie being together in a few years but don't start being all 'cool' like your Uncle Chad yet." Troy warned.

Zack nodded. "Okay, daddy." He hugged Troy tightly.

Troy smiled at Zeke and kissed Zack's head. "Now, in sixteen minutes I'm going to be married to your mum."

* * *

Gabriella stood in front of the floor length mirror in the room she was using to dress in. She had to admit, she looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called.

Chad walked through the door in his tux with Colette in his arms and smiled. "Troy's one lucky guy."

Gabriella nodded. "Maybe..." She turned around and looked at her six-month-old daughter who was giggling to herself. Colette was dressed in a white dress that had pale blue embroidery.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "He is."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm getting married, Chad!"

Chad grinned. "I've been waiting for this day."

"I was waiting to find Troy." Gabriella whispered, kissing Colette's forehead.

Chad took a deep breath. "Are you ready? Everyone else is in place."

Gabriella nodded. "Let's go." She took Chad's free arm that wasn't holding Colette and they walked to the back of the church.

Zack and Millie set off as the ring bearer and flower girl and Sharpay walked down the aisle as maid of honour towards Troy and Zeke who was best man.

Chad and Gabriella walked down the aisle together and stopped in front of Troy. Chad kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Take good care of her, Troy." He then took Colette and sat down next to Taylor who was nursing Kyle.

"We are gathered here today to join Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez in holy matrimony. _Troy_and Gabriella I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people." The priest requested.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and looked her in the eye. "I, _Troy Alexander Bolton_, take you, _Gabriella Anne Montez_, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Gabriella's eyes watered and Troy squeezed her hand as she spoke. "I, _Gabriella Anne Montez, _ take you, Troy Alexander Bolton, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Troy dropped her hand and they both faced the priest, Gabriella trying not to cry. The priest continued with the giving of the rings. "May I have the rings?"

Zack stepped forward, grinning up at his parents. "Here you go, mummy."

Gabriella nodded quietly. "Thanks sweetie."

He said a prayer and then Troy took a ring, slipping it onto Gabriella's finger. "_Gabriella_, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

Gabriella smiled, slipping the ring on Troy's finger. "Troy, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Troy and Gabriella gazed lovingly at each other before Troy swooped down and softly kissed Gabriella's lips. He pulled back and smiled, caressing her cheek. "Hi Mrs Bolton."

Gabriella grinned. "Hey."

So, that's how it happened. Going from single mother who was raped by her own dad, being accused of murdering her own mother, having her police officer in her house, being her police officer's girlfriend, having a cancerous lump remove, to being pregnant, to being kidnapped by her dad, to thinking her boyfriend only felt sorry for her, getting back with him, giving birth and getting married.

In the whole, Gabriella got a lot from being accused of murdering her mother. And no matter how strange people thought it was, she still talked to Salina. Whether she heard a reply or not, it didn't matter. Salina Montez would always watch over her daughter's family.

And all this happened because she was accused of committing a crime.


End file.
